A Collection Of OneShots
by DemonWitch
Summary: Written for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots.
1. Sneezing

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Hey all. Please don't hate. I have such major writer's block on BB and WYBMJ that I now have a headache. That and I dont have my computer (I got one and now it's gone again) I'm beginning to think it's a sign.**

**Side note. I'm getting ready to have surgery by the end of the month. I'm a bit freaked out, so keep your fingers crossed for me :)**

**Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Last thing, these are prolly gonna be real dumb. Just gives me something to look at while I try to get other chapters out. :) **

**Hope you like them! **

* * *

**Sneezing**

"Ahchoo!"

Derek groaned and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow.

"Not again!"

"Ahchoo!"

Lifting his head to look at the clock, Derek groaned louder.

Awake at 9 am on a Saturday morning?

That was just cruel.

"Ahchoo!"

Derek dropped his face back into his pillow and covered his head with his blanket. Closing his eyes he willed for the noise to stop and for sleep to come. After several minutes of silence, Derek opened one eye and waited.

Quiet.

Sighing in relief, Derek grinned and closed his eyes again.

"AHCHOO!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAH!"

Derek jumped out of his bed, ripped open his door and stormed over to Casey's room. He opened the door and leveled the bed with a glare.

"Casey!"

Casey rolled over; her eyes red and swollen and a box of tissues secured tightly under her arm.

"What?" she asked. Trying to sound annoyed, but it just came out raspy.

"Do you think you could sneeze just a little softer? Or better yet. STOP!"

Casey sat up as best she could, "Are you serious?! I'm sick you moron!"

Derek rolled his eyes and waved his hand around, "Details. I really don't care. All I care about is my sleep. Which I am not getting 'cause you can't be quiet."

Flopping back down on her bed with a huff, Casey crossed her arms, "Can't you see I'm miserable?"

"Well do you think you could be miserable in silence?"

"Ahchoo!

Derek ducked as a box of tissues came flying by his head, "You insensitive jerk! For all you know, I could be _dying_!"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Whatever Drama Queen."

"Drama Queen! I am not a-"

Derek closed the door and started towards the stairs, with Casey yelling after him as best she could.

* * *

Later that night Derek sat in his chair flipping through channels. Normally he did it just to bug Casey. But tonight she was still up in her room, and there really wasn't anything on to watch.

"Nothing good on?"

Derek looked over his shoulder to see Casey slowly coming on the stairs. Seeing her pale face made his jump out of his chair, "Hey, what are you doing out of bed?"

Casey frowned, "What does it matter to you?"

Derek half shrugged, "Well you look really pale"

"Ahchoo!"

Casey brushed her hair out of her face, "It's because I'm sick Derek."

"I just meant. You don't look like you should be up. That's all."

Casey started towards the kitchen, "Worried about me?"

Derek scoffed, "No. But if something happens to you, Dad and Nora will blame me when they get back."

Casey stopped at the dinning room table, "They're gone?"

"Left about two hours ago. Some dinner with some of dad's co-workers or something."

"Ahchoo! I see."

"Uh…I don't feel…so good" Casey's legs suddenly buckled. Derek jumped forward and grabbed her, kneeling on the ground with her in his arm, "Casey? Are you okay?"

Casey nodded slowly, "Just got really dizzy."

"Let's get you back to bed."

Lifting her in his arms, Derek carried her up the stairs and put her on her bed.

"Ahchoo! Ahchoo! Ahchoo!"

Derek stepped back a Casey fumbled for her box of tissues.

"God this is getting ridicules!"

Derek smirked and leaned against the door frame, "I think it's kind of funny."

"You would" Casey snapped then sneezed again.

"Just be glad I haven't gotten the video camera out yet."

Casey got under her covers and snuggled down, "Just you wait Venturi. What goes around, comes around."

"Ha! I don't get sick."

"Ahchoo! Not true. You got chicken pox."

"That's different."

"How?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "It just is. Now get some sleep."

"Ahchoo! As if I could."

Derek stepped out into the hallway and closed the door, "Tell me about it."

"AHCHOO!"

Derek sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"AHCHOO!" 

Edwin and Lizzie looked up from the TV to stare at the stairs.

Nora laughed, "We've have had a case of the flu going on around here while you two were at camp."

Edwin looked over at Lizzie, "Good thing Marti's at Mom's. She would want to play doctor."

Casey came out of the kitchen, a tray in her hands, "Something I am most grateful for. It was bad enough when I just had my sprained ankle."

"AHCHOO!"

Everyone laughed and the two children went back to their show while Casey carried the tray upstairs.

Not bothering to knock, she pushed Derek's door open and walked over to his bed with a smirk, "I told you Derek"

Derek rolled over, glaring as best he could with swollen eyes, "Shut up Casey."

Casey smirked, "I actually think it's kind of funny."

Casey sat the tray in his lap then walked out and closed the door behind her.

A smirk still on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	2. Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Last thing, these are prolly gonna be real dumb. Just gives me something to look at while I try to get other chapters out. :) **

**Hope you like them! **

* * *

**Moving**

With tears streaming down her face Casey threw some clothes into her suitcase.

"_Stupid_! _How could I be so stupid_?!

Turning to her bookshelf she grabbed her favorite books and tossed them in as well. For once not caring how they landed.

Going back to her desk, she saw the picture fame staring at her. Mocking her. With a sob she grabbed it and threw it against the wall, watching the glass shatter. Just like her heart.

Lizzie slipped into the room and sat quietly on the bed, watching her sister hurry around the room.

"Aren't you even going to wait to see what he has to say?"

"No"

"You can't just move."

Casey went out into the hallway and came back a few seconds later, toothbrush and paste in hand.

"What if it wasn't what you thought?"

Casey scoffed and zipped up the suitcase, "His lips plastered against hers? What else could it have been?"

She roughly jerked the suitcase off the bed and dropped it to the floor, "Giving her CPR, standing up?!"

Lizzie winced as Casey gasped back a sob, "I was so stupid Liz"

Lizzie reached out and pulled Casey down next to her, "No you weren't."

"I know how he is Lizzie" she whispered, "I've known for the past 3 year. What made me think he would change?"

"You fell in love with him"

Casey shook her head and stood up "My mistake"

"And I know he loves you!"

Casey looked over her shoulder, "Well then you're the first to know. Cause I've never heard that."

Grabbing her suitcase, she quickly walked out with Lizzie right behind her.

"You can't just leave."

"Oh yes I can!"

Nora and George stood at the foot of the stairs, "Casey, are you sure?"

Casey gave her mother a hug, "I can't stay here"

"What about school?" Lizzie piped up from the stairs.

"I've only got half a year left. I can finish that living with Dad."

George pulled Casey into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry Casey…I just-"

Casey pulled back and shook her head, "It's my fault George. I knew from the beginning."

She took a deep breath and tried to keep more tears from falling, "I just thought it would be different."

"But it was different!"

Lizzie came down the rest of the stairs, "I know it! Just give him a chance!"

"I gave him a chance!" Casey yelled then closed her eyes, her shoulders shaking.

A horn honked outside and Casey wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry…I…I have to go."

Giving everyone one last hug, Casey turned to the door. After she opened it she looked back, "Please tell Marti and Edwin I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I just couldn't wait."

"Casey wait!"

Casey stepped out and shut the door in her sister's face. Running down to the cab, Casey threw herself in, tears running down her face like rivers, "The bus station please."

* * *

Lizzie turned around and leaned her back against the door, "Why did you just let her leave?!"

Nora held her arms out, tears in her eyes, "Oh Lizard. We couldn't make her-"

"Yes you could have! At least till he got home! So he could explain!"

Lizzie started sobbing and slid to the floor, "I _know_ he can explain!"

Nora knelt down and held Lizzie close, tears flowing freely.

George blew out his breath and ran his fingers threw his hair.

* * *

Derek gripped the steering tightly, his stomach twisted into a knot.

"What are you going to do?"

Derek glanced over to Edwin who was watching him intently, "Tell her."

"Are you serious?"

"Ed, since we've been together, I've never kept anything from her. And I'm not about to start now."

Edwin nodded slowly, "I understand. But what are you going to say? Isn't she going to freak?"

Derek chuckled nervously, "Most likely. But there's nothing else I can do."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Derek felt the knot in his stomach getting tighter as they got closer to their house.

"I just hope she'll let me explain."

* * *

When Derek and Edwin entered the house, it was like World War Three had erupted. Before Derek could even blink he had his father yelling at him from the kitchen. Lizzie was sobbing on the couch and Edwin immediately went to her side. Marti came flying down the stairs and instead of the hug Derek expected she started to hit him.

"You made her leave! How could you do that?" Marti screamed.

"Bring her back now!"

Derek let his hockey bag drop to the floor with a thud and he caught Marti's hands, "Marti stop! What are you talking about?"

George came and stood behind the couch, "This time you've gone too far Derek. You and your stupid little games"

Derek stood gaping like a fish "WHAT is going on?!"

"She saw you!" Lizzie had finally calmed down enough to speak.

"She saw you at the rink Derek."

Derek paled and Edwin's eyes widened, "Oh boy" he whispered.

Lizzie ran over to Derek and grabbed his shirt, "You didn't mean it right? You can explain it! I know you can!"

Derek looked from Marti to his dad then down to Lizzie, before handing Lizzie over to Edwin and bolting up the stairs "Casey!"

He stopped short when he saw Nora sitting on the bed, "Where is she?" he whispered.

"She left" Nora looked up to him with swollen eyes, and handed him the broken picture frame.

It was their 6 month anniversary. There were in the back yard, Casey had her arms wrapped around his neck and Derek had one hand on her lower back, the other on the back on her head pulling her into a deep kiss.

Derek blinked back tears, "When did she leave?"

"About an hour ago."

Without a word Derek spun around and ran back down the stairs.

Edwin jumped up from the couch "Derek?"

The door slammed and seconds later the heard Derek's car start up and roar down the street.

* * *

Casey sighed in relief as they finally called her bus. Picking her suitcase off the floor, she wrinkled her nose in disgust and made a mental note to watch it later. She didn't want to take the bus, buses were dirty. And the bus station was much worse. But it was the best she could do on such a short notice and not have it cost her a fortune.

She got in line and slowly made her way forward.

"Casey!"

Casey jerked around when she heard it name, but not seeing anyone familiar she turned back around and handed the attendant her ticket.

This was it.

She was leaving.

* * *

Derek parked his car and ran as fast as he could to the bus station. She wouldn't spent a fortune of a airplane ticket, so the bus was the next best thing.

Bursting inside Derek looked around, hoping to good she was still there.

"Casey!" he called.

He started running down the hallway "Casey!"

There! She saw the back of her head and knew it was her. He'd recognize her anywhere. He saw her turn and look around, a pain shot through his heart when he saw her tear stained face.

He tried to wave and make his way to her, but there were too many people and she turned back around and continued through the gate.

Finally he got to the gate just as they closed the door.

"Hey I need to get on that bus"

"Do you have a ticket sir?"

Derek shook his hand, "No listen. My girlfriend's on that bus. I have to talk to her!"

The attendant shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you through."

"Please! God, I am _begging_ you!"

"I'm sorry sir"

Derek closed his head and took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry for this"

Before the attendant could blink, Derek threw his arm back and punched him square in the jaw. The attendant flew back and Derek bolted out the door.

* * *

Casey leaned back into her seat, trying to get as comfortable as she could. She had just closed her eyes when people started talking excitedly, "What is that guy doing?"

"Is he chasing the bus?!"

A man laughed, "Look at that boy run. Either he really wants on this bus, or he's after somebody already on this bus."

Suddenly the bus stopped and the doors open, "What the hell do you want?"

"I need to talk to someone on this bus"

Casey's eyes shot open, "_It couldn_'_t be_."

Casey looked up and gasped, "DEREK!"

The man who had laughed before looked over the back of his seat, "He belong to you honey?"

Casey could only nodded, her mouth still hanging open.

Derek nearly ran to her seat, "Casey" he wrapped her in a hug.

The bus driving stood up "Hey this isn't the place for this-"

Derek turned around, "Just give me a minute."

He turned back to Casey but she pushed him away, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I came to stop you."

Casey stood up, "Stop me?! Why don't you work on stopping yourself?"

Derek winced, "Casey I'm not sure what you saw but if-"

"Hey, can we move this along please?"

Casey looked around Derek, "Don't interrupt! That's rude."

"Casey. I was coming home to talk to you and then everyone was yelling. Marti even starting hitting me and they said you had left."

Casey hugged herself, "I'm moving to live with my dad."

"What about the family?"

"They'll be fine."

"What about school?"

"I can finish there."

Derek grabbed both of her hands, "What about us?"

A couple of the girls on the bus awed but the bus driving wasn't impressed, "Look, it's time you took your soap opera off my damn bus."

Both Derek and Casey turned to the bus driver, "Shut up!"

The bus driver threw up his hands and sat back down in his seat.

"What us?" Casey hissed.

"Case, we've been together for over a year now. Why are you throwing all of this away?!"

"Throwing it away?!" Casey cried "I saw you kissing her!"

The whole bus went deadly quiet and Derek bit his lip, "It's not what you think."

"Oh it's not?!Did she slip and you just happened to catch her with your lips?!"

Derek flinched.

Casey took a step forward, tears falling off her checks, "I went to surprise you at the rink. And I guess I'm the one that was surprised. I ran into Sam and he told me you were in the locker room."

Derek closed his eyes, replaying it all in his head. Everyone of the bus was listening intently but Casey didn't care.

"And I found you alright. A towel barely on your hips and some chick with her arms wrapped around you and tongue down your throat. You seemed to be enjoying yourself so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Casey it wasn't like that…I mean. Yes that happened but….Miranda kissed me!"

"Of course she did!" Casey snapped.

"Casey come on! You know me. Have I ever gone astray from you since we got together?"

"No you haven't" Casey whispered.

Derek reached a hand out, "Then come back with me."

Casey looked down at his hand then up to his face "But you're right Derek. I DO know you."

"Casey…I….I love you."

Casey stared at him with big eyes. Finally she shook her head, turned around and sat back in her seat.

"Please….Casey."

Casey shook her head and turned away, tears falling again.

"No" she whispered.

Derek struggled to breathe as he turned around and started back to the front of the bus. Stopping at the steps he looked back at Casey one more time but she kept him head down.

He apologized to the bus driver then step off into the dark.

The bus started moving again and Casey leaned against the window, sobs shaking her body. Suddenly an older lady sat next to her, "That was quiet a show."

Casey blushed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be darling. If my sweetheart chased the bus down when I left….well I wouldn't be divorced now."

Casey shook her head, "I can't go back."

"And why is that?"

"I saw him kissing another girl."

The woman nodded "Yes. Now think to yourself honey. Even with the past I'm sure he has. Believe your eyes, or believe your heart?"

Casey looked back out the window and Lizzie's words came back to her.

"_Let him explain_."

"That _was_ pretty amazing wasn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yes it was."

"And he said he loved me. He's never said that before."

The women leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Then why are you still on this bus?

Casey flashed her a smile before jumping to her feet, "Stop the bus! Please stop!"

The bus driver looked at her in his rear-view mirror, "Jesus! I can't do that lady! I've got a schedule to keep."

"Please let me get off!"

"Lady-"

"What's the harm?" The man from before spoke up, standing, "She needs to get back to her Romeo. Let her off."

Soon other people voiced their opinion and within minutes the bus stopped and Casey quickly got off, "Thank you"

"Good luck" The bus driver grumbled before pulling away again.

Casey started running back to the station as it started to rain.

"Derek!"

She saw him slip inside and ran as fast as she could without falling, once inside she dropped her suitcase and starting running through the people calling his name. She finally saw him across the room getting ready to go back outside.

"DEREK!"

* * *

Derek slowly walked through the rain, no longer trying to hold in his tears. He had just lost the most important person in the world to him; there was no reason not to cry.

Once inside he hurried through the crowds, trying to avoid security. He was sure punching attendants didn't go unpunished. Just as he was about to leave he heard his name echo across the hallway.

Hardly daring to believe, Derek slowly turned around.

* * *

Casey saw him stop and turn. Without a second though she flew towards him and threw herself into his waiting arms.

Pulling back to look him in the eyes she smiled, "I love you too."

Derek smiled back, pulled her in and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	3. Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Last thing, these are prolly gonna be real dumb. Just gives me something to look at while I try to get other chapters out. :) **

**Hope you like them! **

* * *

**Things I'll Never Say**

Lizzie rushed down the stairs while brushing her wet hair out. Today was the first day back after Christmas Break and she didn't want to be late. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed an apple from the counter and her sweatshirt from the laundry.

"Hey Lizzie, I thought you didn't want to be late."

Lizzie came back into the kitchen trying to pull her sweatshirt over her head, but not succeeding.

"I'm ready to go" her muffled voiced came through the material.

**_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_**

Derek chuckled and pulled the sweatshirt off her head, "I think it's too small Liz"

Lizzie pouted, "But that's my favorite one!"

"Guess that's the last time Marti has to do laundry. Worry about it later, I wanna get going."

"But it's cold outside and I don't have anymore clean sweatshirts!"

Derek rolled his eyes and tossed her his sweatshirt "Wear mine for now then Princess. Can we go?"

Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him but pulled the sweatshirt on as she walked by. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the nickname. He used it on Casey to bug her, but Lizzie knew it was a pet name for her.

**_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_**

Lizzie was in her junior year of high school. Derek and Casey had graduated the year before and it was hardly two months before Casey took off to college. It was in the last 6 months that Lizzie and Derek month had become inseparable. Edwin got offered a scholarship into Tech school in New York, so he was living with Dennis. Leaving just Derek, Marti and Lizzie home wit George and Nora.

**_I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._**

Lizzie jumped into the passenger seat and rubbed her hands together, "Hurry! It's freezing!"

Derek turned the car on with a smirk, "Really? Didn't notice."

Lizzie frowned when she realized Derek wasn't wearing his leather jacket, "Where's your jacket?"

Derek put the car into reverse and turned to see behind him, "Remember that party right before Christmas Break, you and Jake had a fight, then he and I got into it and we left early?"

Lizzie nodded. Her ex-boyfriend wouldn't take the hint, so Derek gave him his fist.

"I took my jacket off there, and I forgot it at the party."

Lizzie's lips formed a silent O and she leaned her head against the window "Derek I…." she trailed off.

Derek looked over at her "What?"

"_What do you want me to say_?_ I have feelings for my older step_-_brother_?_That I care about you_? _I need you in my life_?"

**_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today _**

"Princess? You in there?" Derek smiled then turned back to the road, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Lizzie flashed a smile, "Nothing. I just wanted to say thanks…For standing up for me at the party."

"Hey nobody talks to my baby sister like that."

Derek had his attention on the road, so he didn't see Lizzie cringe at the word "sister."

**_Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_**

* * *

"Derek! Derek let me in! Derek please wake up!" 

Lizzie pounded frantically on the door. A few minutes later Derek opened it, his hair sticking up on all ends and his eyes tired. As soon as he saw Lizzie's tear stained face, he became more alert.

"Wow Princess. What are you doing here? What happened, are you okay?"

Lizzie choked back a sob, "Can I come in?"

"Hell yah, come on here" Derek stepped back and let Lizzie slip by him. And for the split second she brushed against him, she felt the butterflies again and remember the late night talks they had while they were still living at home.  
Derek led her over to the couch and held her close as they sat down, "What's the trouble Princess?"

Lizzie slightly shook her head and buried her face in his chest, "You're going to think I'm stupid" she mumbled.

**_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_**

Derek laughed softly, "I doubt anything that would have you at my doorstep at 4 in the morning crying your eyes out would be stupid. Especially since your dorm is clear across town."

"Yeah but I'm not a little kid anymore"

Derek smirked, "Princess. You're 24, I'm 26. I'll always be older then you. So therefore you will always be a kid to me. Now spill your guts."  
Lizzie looked up and sniffed, "You remember David?"

Derek nodded slowly. He was a hockey player, just a year older then Lizzie. Lizzie met him 4 years ago when she started going to college.

"I just saw him….and he was…" Lizzie covered her face and cried, "He was with Gwen Derek! He was _with_ her."

Derek's jaw clenched, "I'm gonna kill him."

Lizzie threw her arms around him, "No. Just hold me. Please. I just came here for comfort."

So Derek pulled her close and let her cry.

**_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._**

About an hour later Lizzie looked up from her place on Derek's chest, "Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of me?"

Derek opened his eyes, "What?"

"_Do you love me the way I love you? Do you want to kiss me? Hold me? Or am I just the sister_?"

"Do you love me, like Marti? Like a sister?"

**_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_**

Derek smiled and kissed the top of her forehead, "Of course I do. You both are my baby sisters. I love you both very much."

Lizzie put her face back down and tried to keep her tears from falling again.

"I'm glad."

* * *

"Hey Liz, are you doing okay?"

Lizzie turned to see Edwin standing with his hands in his pockets, a worried look on his face.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Edwin laughed, "Cause as well as Derek knows you; he still can't see what I do."

Lizzie frowned, "And what's that?"

"That you're in love with him."

Lizzie gasped and whipped back around to grab hold of the table.

"_Of course I am. I have been since I was 16!_"

Lizzie laughed softly, "That's just silly Edwin, why would you think a thing like that?"

Edwin stepped closer, "I saw your face when he said he was purposing. I've seen the way you look at him. And now the day is here, and you're in here sulking."

"I am 28 years old Edwin. I do not 'sulk'"

"_Though I am breaking inside_."

**_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say  
_**  
"Suit yourself. Derek wants to see you."

Lizzie stepped up and gave Edwin a kiss on the check, "You know the things, that I'll never say" she whispered before quickly leaving the room.

Knocking softly, Lizzie opened the door and stuck her head in, "Derek?"

"Ah there you are Princess. I was beginning to think you were hiding."

"_How I wish I could. I want to be the woman you love. The want you want to marry. The one who walks down the aisle to be with you_."

**_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._**

"Of course not. I was just fixing my makeup." Lizzie slipped into the room and closed the door behind her, "Are you nervous?"

Derek came out of the bathroom, shirt hanging out of his pants and tie laying around his neck, "Oh yeah. About as nervous as when I purposed to her. By the way thanks for that idea. She loved it."

"_I knew she would. It was my dream_."

"No problem Derek, I'm glad I could have helped."

**_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_**

With those words Lizzie had to turn around and try to compose herself before the tears started falling again.

"Are you okay Princess?"

"Of course I am. Just this big day, so many…emotions. I'm so excited for you guys."

She turned back around a huge smile on her face, "Is there anything you needed?"

Derek smiled sheepishly, "I uh…can't figure out my tie."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and stepped up closer. His soft breath hit against her face and she had to fight to not close her eyes and breath him in. Fianally the tie was done and she stepped back "All finished."

Derek flashed her his famous smirked, "Thanks Princess."

Lizzie felt her knees go weak and the butterflies raged in her stomach, "It's no problem Derek."

**_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away..._**

Finally it was time and Derek slipped his suit coat on, "Guess I'm up."

"I'm very happy for you Derek."

Derek grabbed Lizzie by the arms and searched her eyes, "Are you really?" he whispered.

"_No! Of course I'm not. I'm dying inside because the one man I have loved for the past 12 years is getting married. And I'm not her! I want you to love me and to kiss me. To marry me._"

Lizzie went up on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I'm very happy for you big brother."

Derek grinned, kissed her back then left.

Lizzie stood there holding the side of her mouth where his lips brushed.

**_These things I'll never say_**

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	4. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**These are prolly gonna be real dumb. Just gives me something to look at while I try to get other chapters out. :) **

**Hope you like them!**

**There's something I wanted to add real quickly. When I write oneshots, I find a song that I like, that goes with what I want to write and I listen to it over and over again as I write the story. It's weird but it helps me. Anyways, so I wanted to put what songs I use for each of theses stories.**

**Chapter One: Well actually this one didn't have a theme song…lol**

**Chatper: Two: "She Walked Away" by BarlowGirl**

**Chapter Three: "Thing's I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne**

**And this chapter is "Amazing" by WestLife. Which by the way I HIGHLY recommend you listen to it while you read the ending. It helps set the mood I was trying to get across. :)**

**Thanks to **Lady Liln, Silverian Rose, princetongirl, Maroseson,DaniMarie92, Dizzle and DarkBrowneyes08 **for your reviews!**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Flashbacks**"

"_**Song**_"

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

21 year old Derek paced his room back and forth. He couldn't believe the moment was finally here; a chance to change what he had messed up.

Someone knocked and Derek leaped across the room to open the door, but his face fell when he saw it was just Edwin.

Growling, Derek turned and sulked over to his desk. Throwing himself into his chair he slowly started banging his head against the desk.

Edwin frowned and closed the door behind him, "Dude, what's up with you?"

Derek reached into his pocket and tossed a piece of paper at Edwin, all the while banging his head.

"What's this?"

Chuckling humorously, Derek lifted his head, "My plan."

Edwin unfolded it and quickly read it, "Uhh…you wrote this?"

"Yep"

"And you're sure it's gonna work?"

"Nope."

Edwin sat on the bed, "Derek, it's been almost three years since you've seen her, or even talked to her. How do you know she still feels the same?"

Derek glared at his brother then sighed, "I don't Ed" he whispered.

"But three years ago, I was too chicken to take a chance. Now I have that chance again. I'm not going to let it slip by. Not this time."

Edwin walked over and handed him the paper "Good luck. You're gonna need it."

Derek groaned and let his head fall back to the desk with a sharp thud as Edwin walked out.

* * *

Lizzie stuck her head into Edwin's room, "Hey you ready to go? Remember we have to be there early." 

Edwin pushed himself off his bed and made a face, "Don't remind me."

"Hey it's our graduation. You'd think you'd be happy."

Edwin put his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the stairs, "Oh believe me I'm happy. I just know that tonight's going to be…interesting."

Lizzie stopped so fast Edwin nearly fell down the stairs, "What do you mean?"

Edwin winced, "Please don't ask me."

"Edwin!"

"Okay. All I know is that Derek's planning something."

"For Casey?"

Edwin nodded slowly.

"No absolutely not! This is the first time she's come home in three years and I am not letting him ruin it!"

Edwin grabbed Lizzie's hands, which were waving around wildly as she spoke, "Liz. Trust me on this. I think…Derek's doing the right thing."

Lizzie's eyebrows shot up, "And since when does Derek know what the right thing is?"

"Since he let Casey walk out of his life three years ago."

Lizzie chewed on her lip, "You sure?"

"Absolutely"

Lizzie let out a harsh breath "Fine. But if he makes her cry. I am kicking his ass."

She continued down the stairs with Edwin right behind her; bringing his hand out from behind his back and uncrossing his fingers.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Derek jogged down the last few steps. 

"Can someone get that?" Nora's voice came from the kitchen.

"I got it" Derek called over his shoulder and opened the door.

His heart skipped a beat when Casey looked up from the ground and her crystal blue eyes met his honey brown ones.

Even after three years she still had the ability to take his breath away.

"Casey" he said softly.

He watched pain flash through her eyes before they hardened, "Derek" she said shortly before pushing past him.

Derek sighed and shut the door.

This was going to be even harder then he thought.

* * *

**It was finally here. Graduation night and Derek could hardly believe he had passed. It was all thanks to Casey of course. Which he would never admit openly.**

**Looking himself over one more time in the mirror, Derek opened the bathroom door and came face to face with Casey.**

**She gave him a bright smile, "Hey there. Are you ready?"**

**Derek nodded. Too afraid to open his mouth. His stomach was in knots and he hoped to break his tradition and NOT throw up.**

**So far so good.**

**Casey slipped past him and started to brush her teeth. Derek didn't move, nor did he turn around. He could feel Casey's eyes on him. The question in them, burning in his mind.**

**"_What do we do now_?"**

**Almost 4 months ago they had come to the realization they had feelings for each other. It wasn't a bolt of lighting or fireworks going off in the background. Derek just looked up from his breakfast one morning when Casey walked in and for some reason he was speechless. Casey caught his eye and she too was caught in the spell.**

**They knew. But they never spoke of it.**

**And now graduation was here and Derek knew Casey wanted something from him. A sign. Anything. She was never one for first moves. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything.**

**Casey finished and brushed by Derek again, "See you downstairs" she whispered.**

**Derek just nodded, still lost in thought.**

**He knew if he said the word she wouldn't leave for New York. She'd stay with him. But he couldn't do it. Something stopped him. What would their parents think? Their friends? The world? Would they be laughed at? Mock? Even hated?**

**Derek shook his head; he wasn't ready for that.**

**And so he said nothing.**

* * *

Edwin knocked on the bathroom door, "Derek? Are you okay in there?"

He heard Derek mumble then empty his stomach again.

Shaking his head Edwin sighed, this wasn't exactly how he planned on spending his graduation night.

After Casey arrived there was hardly time for greetings before they were running out the door. Casey offered to drive Lizzie and Edwin to the school so they'd be on time. Nora, George and Marti came later and Derek followed in his own car. Graduation was over in no time and now everyone was at Smelly Nelly's for the party.

Of course the moment Edwin mentioned the plan to Derek, the older boy made a break for the bathroom; and hadn't come out since.

"Derek. Listen. I know you're freaked out. But you either need to do this. Or don't. But make up your damn mind."

He heard the toilet flush and then the sink run. A few minutes later Derek opened the door, his face pale.

"I don't think I can do this" he croaked.

"Then don't"

Derek shook his head, "But I have to."

"Then do it."

Derek glared, "You're not really helping."

"Hey don't blame me. I didn't go into counseling. I'm in computers. You want advice, go talk to Paul."

Derek gave him a slight push, "Just go get everything ready. I'll be right there."

Edwin didn't need to be told twice. He hurried out of there before Derek could change his mind.

About 10 minutes later Edwin got up on the stage, "Hey everybody. Having fun?"

Everybody cheered.

"Great. Well I'm gonna have to interpret your music for a moment"

People groaned and Edwin flashed the Venturi smile, "Don't worry. This is for a very important message."

He turned behind him "Derek?"

Derek got up next to his brother, "Hey…." A few girls screamed and Derek smirked, "I'll take that as you remember me."

"You rock Derek!"

Derek ran a hand through his hair, "Well…I do wish I had D-rock with me tonight. Unfortuanetly I don't. But-"

"Actually that's not true Derek"

Derek spun around to see Sam and Ralph coming onto the stage.

As everyone started cheering, Derek looked back and saw Casey stand up in to leave and he left his heart drop.

* * *

Casey looked up from her conversation with Lizzie when she heard Derek's voice over the mic. She frowned at the screams and grabbed her purses, "Lizzie I'm gonna go." 

"Don't leave yet. The party's just started."

Casey stood, "I'm sorry Liz, but I really don't want to be here for this."

Lizzie looked up to the stage and her eyes widened remembering what Edwin had said earlier.

"Yes you do!" she blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

Lizzie gently pulled her sister back down, "Please just trust me on this, k?"

Casey frowned, "Fine. But only for you."

Lizzie just smiled and when Casey turned away she shot Edwin a glare "_You owe me Edwin_."

* * *

Derek breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Lizzie pulled Casey back down. 

"_Note to self. Thank Lizzie later_."

Sam patted Derek on the back and whispered in his ear, "Edwin called us. Said you need all the help you could get."

Edwin came out and brought Derek's guitar over. Derek grinned at him "Thanks bro."

Edwin half shrugged, "Go get her."

Derek nodded to him then turned to the crowd, "Well looks like we will have D-Rock tonight!"

Everyone cheered again.

Derek cleared his throat and it got quiet again, "I uh….wrote this song. About two years ago."

Casey looked up and Derek locked eyes with her.

"It says it all. Except……I'm sorry."

Casey looked shocked and continued to stare at him.

Ralph started out a slow count and Sam started to play while Derek sang,

**"You're like a storm against the window  
Follow me around just like a shadow  
I'll swim a never ending ocean  
Until you bring back your devotion.  
It's like I live a thousand lifetimes  
Still looking for the one that feels right.  
See, moving on just isn't working  
You lit the fire that I burn in"**

Lizzie leaned over to Casey, "He's changed."

Casey looked at her, searching her face. Knowing she meant that in more ways then one.

**"And all I've been doing is protecting  
A lie for the sake of my pride  
While all the others set me thinking  
We could be more than just amazing  
I guess I'm holding on to my faith  
A solid hope I'm heading your way  
And crawling over is so tempting  
We could be more than just amazing  
And all I've been doing is protecting  
A lie for the sake of my pride  
While all the others set me thinking  
We could be more than just amazing"  
**

"What do I do Lizzie?" Casey murmured.

"Exactly what your heart is telling you."

Lizzie reached over and squeezed her hand.

**"I couldn't see it  
I must have believed a lie  
If I admit it would you let me make it right  
Is it all gone  
Oh no  
Say it all  
We could be more than just  
We could be more than just amazing  
And all I've been doing is protecting  
A lie for the sake of my pride  
While all the others set me thinking  
We could be more than just amazing"  
**

Casey had a hand over her mouth and Derek could see she was trying to keep from crying

**"And all I've been doing is protecting  
A lie for the sake of my pride  
While all the others set me thinking  
Straight to the point of what I'm feeling  
Oh we could be more than just amazing."**

The room erupted into cheers and screams. But Derek only had eyes for Casey. She slowly got up and came towards him. The noise slowly died down as everyone watched the scene before them.

Derek quickly handed his guitar off to Sam and jumped off the stage to be face to face with Casey.

"Casey" he whispered.

"Derek"

"I'm s-"

He was cut off as Casey threw her arms around him and crashed her lips against his.

They were barely aware of the people around them as they experienced the first kiss they'd both be wanting for three years.

Casey pulled back and leaned her forehead against Derek's "I still think you're an idiot" she whispered. Quoting the last thing she had said to him before she left for New York.

"I know"

She grinned, "But you're my idiot."

Derek smirked before putting a hand on the back of her head and leaning down to her again.

* * *

Edwin collapsed beside Lizzie and let his head drop against the table, "I should be getting paid for this" he grumbled. 

Lizzie giggled and nodded to their siblings, "At least they're happy."

Edwin looked up and made a face, "Yeah. A little too happy. Hey! Cut it out you two! Hello! I still need to eat ya know, and you're totally ruining my appetite!"

Derek and Casey continued to ignore him while Lizzie laughed loudly at his side.

"What about your no PDA rule Derek? Be strong man, be strong!"

Lizzie put a hand on Edwin's shoulder, "Give it up. They're in their own little world."

Edwin rolled his eyes and looked away, "No kidding."

* * *

**A/N: Good, bad? Let me know. ****Kinda an odd ending...but nothing else would fit :)**** Please review.  
**


	5. Bed Of Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Derek is pretty OOC in this one. Just to let ya know ;) **

**Hope you like them!**

**Thanks to** Silverian Rose, princetongirl, Maroseson, DaniMarie92, jeytonlover **for your reviews!**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

Song: For All Time by Soluna

* * *

**Bed Of Roses**

Casey unlocked the door to her house and let herself in. Letting her purse drop to the ground, she threw her coat over the back of the couch and went into the kitchen. Today had been the work day from hell. Clients screaming over the phone, bitchy co-workers and a demanding boss who expected the impossible.

And to top it all off; today was her anniversary and she didn't see or hear from her boyfriend of 5 years.

Casey grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and grabbed the mail she had placed on the table. Slipping her drink she flipped through the mail then threw it all in the trash.

She hated junk mail.

Looking at her watch Casey let out a grunt of annoyance and wandered into the living room. He wasn't supposed to be home for another half hour. Which was fine; it would give her plenty of time to plan out exactly what she wanted to say to her forgetful other half.

* * *

45 minutes later the front door opened and shut and Casey looked up from her book and saw Derek disappear into the kitchen. A few minutes he came back out and smiled at her, "Hey" he leaned down to give her a kiss but she turned her head away. 

His smile turned into a frown, "What's wrong?"

Casey turned back to him, her eyebrows raised, "What's wrong?" she echoed.

"Casey I-"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! I am _sick_ of your excuses!"

Derek held his hands up, "Whoa! What the hell got shoved up your ass?"

Casey jumped up, her book thrown to the floor, "Today was one of the worse days of my life! Do you have any idea what today is?"

Derek scratched the back of his head, "Listen Casey if you'd-"

"I knew you'd forget! Five years Derek! We've been together five years. Is that really so easy to forget?"

By now Casey was pacing back and forth throwing her arms around wildly, "I mean the first year…I forgave you because it was still new. And the next year because it was Graduation. Then the year after that because your mom had her surgery. And the year after _that_ because…because…" she looked at him "What was it?"

"Emily got married" he said softly.

"That's right! So now…here we are again. Year five! And what's your excuse this time?"

"Casey-"

"No never mind. I don't want to hear it. I have to make dinner."

She brushed past him and stormed into the kitchen, "I'm sure Anna's hung-"

She stopped and spun around, "Where's Anna?!"

Derek put a hand to his head, "If you'd just let me finish I-"

"You forgot our _daughter_?!"

"Casey-"

"I have to call the daycare!"

Casey bolted into the kitchen but stopped short when she saw a huge white bear sitting on the table with a few balloons tied to it and a box of chocolates in it's arms,

Her hand flew to her mouth "I-"

Derek came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and gently set his chin on her shoulder, "Happy Anniversary Casey."

Casey turned in his arms and threw her arms around his neck, "I am so sorry!" she sobbed, "I just….Oh I don't know!"

Derek chuckled softly, "I know. It's okay. I agree that my track record isn't the best."

Casey pulled back to look at him and Derek carefully brushed her tears away, "By the way, I already pick up Anna and dropped her off at Dad and Nora's. Nora agreed to watch her."

Casey smiled and her lip trembled, "I'm so sorry for all those things…I didn't mean it."

Derek softly kissed her lips then her forehead, "I know Case."

The doorbell rang and Casey looked around Derek with a frown, "How could that be?"

Derek smirked, "Dinner."

* * *

Casey sighed in content and snuggled up closer to Derek. They had just finished the Chinese Derek had ordered and were now sitting in front of the fireplace. 

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you come by the office? Or call me today?"

Derek smiled down at her and moved to get up, "I'll show you."

He took her hand, helped her to her feet then slowly led her down the hallway to their bedroom.

Casey gasped when he pushed the door open. Everything was _covered_ in red rose petals; the floor, the dresser, and the bed. It was a huge blur of pedals.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, or stop by baby…but I had to fight when my boss to get part of the day off, and with what little time I had; I barely finished this before you got home."

Casey wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. After a few minutes she pulled back, "This is the sweetest thing…you have ever done."

Derek grinned and tilted his head, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Casey smiled "Maybe"

Derek slowly started walking her back towards their bed.

"Only maybe?"

Casey's legs hit the bed and she fell backwards, giggling as Derek followed her. Bracing himself above her with his elbows, Derek stared into her eyes, "I love you Casey."

Casey bit her lips and smiled, "And I love you Derek."

Derek leaned down and kissed her nose, "So how do you like your roses?"

Casey turned her head to the side and ran her fingers over the pedals, "I love it. I've always wanted to have my bed covered in roses."

Derek leaned over the side of the bed and brought up a single white rose, "And what about this one?"

"It's beautiful Derek I-" her breath caught, "Is that..."

Derek moved back and stood again so Casey could sit up. She brushed her fingers across the ring that was tied to the roses steam. Suddenly Derek dropped to one knee and took her hands in his, "Casey McDonald. Will you marry me?"

Casey stared at him with wide eyes, "Are you serious? she whispered.

"More serious then I have ever been in my whole life."

Casey nodded slowly as tears ran down her checks, "Yes Derek. I will marry you."

Derek's face lit up and he carefully took the ring off of the rose before slipping on Casey's finger.

Casey stood so she could hug him and Derek kissed top of her head, "Hey Casey?"

"Hmm?

Derek smirked, "You want to know what I've always wanted to do?"

Casey leaned back, "What's that?

He leaned down and whispered in her ears, causing her to giggle. Derek gently kissed her lips and slowly they made their way back onto the bed...

* * *

**A/N: Good, bad? Let me know. ****Wasn't really sure how to end this one... :)**** Please review.  
**


	6. The Birds And The Bees

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Hope you like them!**

"Talking" 

"_Thinking_"

* * *

**The Birds And The Bees**

"Daddy, what's the birds and the bees?"

George choked on his coffee and stared down at his youngest child, "Marti! Where did you hear that?"

Marti shrugged, "School."

George sighed and put a hand to his head. He was hoping to put this talk with his 9 year old daughter off till she was 16….or 50.

"Nora!"

Marti smiled brightly up at her father, as he called for his wife. She tilted her head to the side, it was just a question. Why'd he need Nora?

Nora appeared moments later, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's….wrong. It's just….Marti has a question for us."

Nora smiled down at Marti, "What is it sweetie?"

Marti rolled her eyes, "I don't know what the big deal is. I just asked about bees and birds."

Nora's eyebrows shot up so fast they could've launched right off her face. Marti giggled silently at that thought.

Her step-mom without eyebrows, oh the stories she could tell at school. She shook her head slightly, she needed to stay focused.

"Well?"

"Uhh….well" George cleared his throat, "Nora?"

"George! She is your daughter."

George stood and put his hands on Nora's shoulders, "Yes. But you've already done this with two girls. I did it with two boys…" he paused and frowned.

"Well actually it was just Edwin. By the time I tried to talk to Derek about it, he knew more then me!"

He started laughing and Nora frowned at him, which silenced him quickly.

"I'm still waiting!" Marti whined impatiently

"Sorry Marti. George, we'll do it….together." Nora said firmly and took both George and Marti's hands and led them to the couch.

"Well honey….it's about…l-love…" George stuttered and wanting to be with someone….and…" he trailed off and looked over at Nora.

"When two people love each other…very much…and they're married….they…uh….give each other a hug-"

"Wait" Marti interpret, "Hugging?! What does that have to do with this?"

George groaned softly and rubbed his hands over his eyes. Nora smiled gently "I've got this George, why don't you finish that paper work?"

George flashed Nora grateful smile and nearly bolted from the room. Nora turned back to Marti and took both of her hands, "Marti, this is a very special hug. It only happens between a man and a woman and this is the kind of hug that they don't give anyone else."

Marti looked thoughtful then her face lit up, "OOoooohhh. Like that wrestling you and Daddy were doing last week. Without your clothes on!"

Nora turned bright red and cleared her throat, "Yes that's right Marti."

"And like Casey and Derek, right?"

Nora laughed, "No Marti, that kind of wrestling is for the remote."

"No" Marti shook her head, "They were in Derek's room. And they were giving each other that special hug."

Nora raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure Marti?"

"Yeah, cause I heard weird noises coming from Derek's room. So I opened the door and they were wrestling on Derek's bed."

Marti shrugged innocently, "But they weren't wearing any clothes."

Nora opened and shut her mouth several times before turning her head towards the kitchen, "GEORGE!!!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review.  
**


	7. You Jump, I Jump

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Hope you like them!**

"Talking" 

"_Thinking_"

* * *

**You Jump, I Jump**

Casey tossed and turned in her sleep. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get Derek out of her head. She was worried about him. He had been to cold, so distant earlier; Casey had gotten shivers.

He may come off that way to lots of people normally. But Casey knew him, almost better then he knew himself and she could see right through his act.

And it scared her.

Throwing the covers back, Casey quietly opened her door and tiptoed to Lizzie's room. She smiled sadly when she saw Lizzie asleep leaning against the headboard and Edwin next to her, his head in her lap and fresh tears gleaming on his face. Softly backing out she started towards Marti's room, but then remember she was sleeping with their parents.

That left only Derek.

Casey slowly opened the door, but when she didn't see Derek in his bed she opened the door quickly.

"Derek?"

She looked back out into the hallway but all the lights were off. Casey felt panic rise through her as she tried to think of where Derek had gone. Just as she was about to go downstairs the wind blew in the window making Casey jumped. She hadn't realized that the window was open.

She quickly walked over to the window and stuck her head out. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Derek out on the roof, standing close to the end.

"Derek" she whispered and scrambled out the window.

Not wanting to startle him, Casey softly called his name as she made her way to him.

Derek looked over his shoulder, he eyes dark, "Go back inside" he growled.

Casey stopped a few feet away, "What are you doing out here?"

"Leave me alone"

Casey covered her arms with her hands and shivered; wishing she had grabbed something to put over her tank top.

"Derek I'm not going anywhere" Casey said softly as she took another step closer, "Please talk to me."

Derek laughed and it gave Casey's the chills, "Talk Casey? We've never talked before. What the hell makes you think I want to talk now?"

Casey sat down next to him and looked up, "I didn't say you wanted to"

Derek crouched down till they were nose to nose "Why you do always have to butt in when it's not your business?" he snarled.

Casey flinched slightly at his hostility but didn't back down, "And why do you say this isn't my business?"

Derek sighed and pushed himself away, "Just leave me alone."

Casey jumped to her feet, "No! I won't. As much as I hate to admit this Derek, I do care about you! And I want to help you."

"There's no helping me now." Derek whispered as he took a step closer to the edge.

Casey's eyes widened and she grabbed Derek's wrist, "Don't you dare."

Derek jerked his arm out of her grasp, "God Casey! Don't you get it?!"

He whirled on her, making her take a step back for everyone he took forward, "I don't want to talk, I don't want help. I don't want you here! I want to be alone."

"How can you be so selfish?!" Casey snapped

Derek's jaw dropped slightly, "Selfish?" His hands flashed out, grabbed Casey by the shoulders and shook her "Where the hell do you get off calling me selfish!" he screamed in her face.

"My mother is fucking dead!"

"She was Edwin and Marti's mother too!" Casey screamed back.

"And now…you're trying to take their big brother away too" Casey said in a near whisper, tears now in her eyes

Derek stilled and dropped his hands,

Casey leaned against the house for support "How can you _not_ call that selfish?"

"At least they have each other." Derek muttered and started for the edge again.

"Derek please" Casey threw herself at him and latched onto his arm "You jump, I jump."

Derek stopped cold, "Casey" he shook his head, "And what makes you think that'll stop me?"

Casey's head jerked up and her eyes filled with hurt, "I…I…"

This time Derek gently took her arms off of him, "Let me go" he murmured.

"No! I won't!"

Casey ran to get in front of him, but lost her foot and fell backwards off the roof. Before she could even open her mouth to scream, Derek caught her hands. Casey looked up to see his pale face, "Derek…."

"Hang on Casey" He braced his feet against the roof and slowly pulled her back up. As soon as she was on the roof again, Casey collapsed into Derek's arms and burring her face into his bare chest she started crying.

"I can't believe that happened. I was so scared!"

Derek wrapped his arms around her, "Shh shh…you're safe now."

"Derek please don't go! Marti and Edwin won't be okay without you! And…and…neither will I."

Derek pulled her face up to his "What?" he whispered.

"I need you Derek. Please don't leave me."

Derek stared into her eyes before pulling her to his chest again.

Hearing Casey say that, seem to bring him out of the haze he'd been in for the past two weeks.

"Casey" Derek whispered. "I...When Dad told us that Mom had died, I felt like he had been sucker punched in the stomach."

Casey leaned back to look him in the eyes, "Derek I'm-"

He put a finger to her lip, "Just...let me finish...Or I'll never say this."

Casey nodded and leaned into him again.

"I didn't...didn't let anyone know…but I just…it was the worst pain I'd ever felt. And everyday it just got worse and worse; till finally I couldn't deal with it anymore."

Derek sighed deeply " So I decided to end it."

Casey tightened her arms around his neck, her face right under his chin.

"So there here I ended up, on the roof. Seconds away from ending my pain and suddenly...you called my name."

Putting his hands on the side of Casey's face, Derek lifted her to look at him "And now sitting here with you...I feel...okay...I feel like I know...everything will be alright."

He brushed a tear away with his thumb, "That you'll see me through it."

Casey leaned into his touch and Derek slowly leaned down till their lips touched. It was slow and sweet and left Casey breathless.

Pulling back Derek smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I need you too."

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review.**


	8. FairyTale

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Hope you like them!**

** Ooookay….Derek is VERY VERY OOC in the one, and it's really cheesy…but I'm in a depressed mood, so I needed something cheesy to cheer me up :D**

**-NEW NOTE- Thanks to **Silverian Rose** for pointing out a mistake I made. I laugh at it cause it's so stupid/funny :D So in the beginning of the chapter, I had Emily out of town, then the next day I had her sitting right there at lunch. OOPS! So I changed that and here's the new chapter.**

**Also thanks for letting me know where the quote came from :D **

**This chapter is actually "**Every once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale.**" but the little box for the name of the chapter couldn't hold it all...lol.  
**

**Thanks to** Thaiss Black, Silverian Rose, Derekandcasey4ever, DaniMarie92,SweetGurlxx, Summers Rage, Maroseson, Jeni27, victoria alexandra, CloudXSrife and Zuzzeroo **for your reviews :)**

**Seriously, I'm going through a lot of crap right now ( I should have my own soap opera...no joke) and getting reviews always makes me feel so much better. So thanks again. :) **

"Talking" 

"_Thinking_"

**Song: Hey Juliet by LMNT**

* * *

**Every Once In A While, Right In The Middle Of An Ordinary Life, Love Gives Us A Fairy Tale.**

Slamming the door behind her, Casey quickly ran up the stairs; ignoring Derek calling her name.

Running into her room, she locked it and dialed Emily's number. Emily was always the voice of reason for her. She would know what to say.

"Hello?"

"Emily I-"

"I'm sorry, but Emily's out right now. Can I take a message?"

Casey made a face, "Umm, yes Mrs. Davis. This is Casey...will you let her know I called?"

"Of course"

"Thanks"

With a groan Casey threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in the pillow.

"_Could this day get any worse_?"

"Casey! Let me in. We need to talk"

"Apparently it can" Casey muttered before sitting up.

"I'm on the phone."

She could picture Derek's face as he laughed, "No you're not."

Casey frowned and tried to calm her racing heart.

"_How dose he do this to me_?"

"And what makes you say that?"

She heard him lean against the door, "Because Emily is the only one you talk to. And she's gone."

"And how would you know that?"

"I'm Derek, I know everything."

"Whatever. Hey!" she protested realizing what he was implying

"I have other people to talk to!"

"Riiiight. Look Case, I am not leaving until we talk."

Narrowing her eyes at the door, Casey stalked over to it and flung it open, causing Derek to fall into her room.

"Talk" she growled.

Derek smirked, "Why are you mad at me?"

Casey threw up her hands, "Oh I don't know. Maybe because you've been stalking me all day."

Derek frowned and took a step towards her, "Trying to talk to you is hardly stalking."

Casey walked over to her desk and put a hand to her head, "Derek, why are you doing this?"

"Casey I-"

Casey whirled around back at him, "This isn't you! You don't do stuff like" she waved her hands around wildly, "Like this. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Derek grabbed Casey by her upper arms and pulled her close to him again, "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes!"

She shook her head, "No. But that's the way it has to be."

"Why does it have to be this way?"

"Because this is life! This is how life goes!"

Derek sighed and brushed a piece of hair out of Casey's face, "Every once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale."

Casey stared at him, "Where did you hear that?"

"It was out of one of those books you like to read"

"I know. That's one of my favorite quotes."

Derek smiled, "I…I know. And so…I want to give that to you."

Casey pulled away, "Derek. We already talked about this. We can't…"

Derek threw up his hands, "No Casey. We _haven't_ talked about it. _You_ just decided. I don't understand..."

His tone turned to pleading, "I know this is different. And you're scared. Hell I am too. But don't you understand what you do to me?"

Casey shivered at the intensity in his eyes.

"I care….very deeply for you Casey. And I….I would do anything for you."

Derek rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not good at the whole…knight in shining armor thing….or whatever the hell you're looking for. But I want to try. I want to…. to give you…some kind of fairytale. Ya know?"

Casey stepped up to him, "Derek...we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"You know why!"

"That's bull and you know it."

Casey spun around as tears filled her eyes. "Would it be a secret?"

"What?"

She turned back to him, "You heard me. Would we go around, lying to everyone?"

"Casey you know how school is…if-"

Casey cut him off "Please just go."

"Casey-"

"GO!"

She heard him sigh then turn and leave, closing the door behind him.

Casey dropped to the floor and sobbed.

She cursed her mom for marrying George. She cursed Derek for confronting her, and she cursed herself for falling in love with him.

* * *

The next day Casey searched the cafeteria for her best friend and noticed with a slight groan she was sitting was with Sam. Which meant it would be with Derek too. 

They hadn't spoken since last night and it was killing her. But she refused to give him the chance to change her mind. Because she knew if he tried hard enough, he could.

Her hopes lifted slightly when she saw Derek was no where in sight. Casey sat down and gave Emily a grumpy look, "Where were you last night?"

Emily grimaced, "Sorry Case. Sheldon and I wanted to spend the day together before he left for vacation. And mom wouldn't let me call you until I finished homework...then is was too late..."

Casey smiled, "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

She looked around, "Not that I'm complaining. But why didn't Derek here?"

Sam and Emily exchanged glances, "Uh…well he uh" Sam started out but Emily cut him off.

"He'll be here soon. What's up with you two anyway?"

Casey cleared her throat, "Nothing."

Sam frowned, "Not the answer we were expecting. I thought you two-"

"Well you thought wrong." Casey cut in.

Emily kept looking around and Casey frowned, "What's going on?

"Nothing!" Sam and Emily answered together quickly.

Too quickly.

"Listen you guys, I don't know what Derek has planned. But it's not going to work."

"Casey, you haven't even given it a chance" Emily said with a smile.

"No, no and no."

"You do care about him don't you?" Sam chimed in before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Casey sighed tiredly, "Of course I do. But there's our family and what would people think of us?"

Sam shook his head, "You've never been one to care about that before Case"

"Sam's right. What's the real problem?"

Tears filled Casey's eyes "Well….you know how Derek is…he…"

"He what?" Emily prompted

"He's all about image. So if something did happen with us. It would be a secret. And I won't do that"

Emily looked over Casey's shoulder and grinned, "I wouldn't bet on that Case."

Casey turned and her jaw dropped.

"Oh he wouldn't"

Derek had made a dramatic entrance swinging the both doors open and was now making his way to Casey's table, a microphone in his hand, "Hey Casey" he called.

The room hushed and Derek stopped right next to her, "I've got something for you."

Suddenly the room was filled with music and Derek started singing.

**Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me**

Casey jumped to her feet, "I'm not doing this here Derek!"

**I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet**

Casey started to walk away and Derek dropped to his knees in front of her

**Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance**

Casey rolled her eyes, but Derek could see she was trying to not smile "Will you get up?!"

**'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me**

Derek jumped from table to table following Casey as she tried to leave.

**I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet**

Casey stopped at the door and put her hands on her hips, "Derek, this is ridiculous! Stop it right now."

Derek just smirked, grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him

**I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet**

Casey put her hands to Derek's chest, "Derek" she whispered.

**Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
**  
The whole room exploded with clapping a cheer as a breathless Derek leaned down and whispered in Casey's ear, "I meant it when I said I'd do anything for you Casey."

Casey stared up at him in awe, "What about what you said last night?"

"I had the whole night to think it over. And in that short time…I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Casey put her hands around his neck, "I'm glad you changed your mind" she whispered.

"Thank you for my fairy tale."

Derek smirked, "Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review.**


	9. Well I'll Tell You My Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Hope you like them!**

**Thanks to **Chica De Los Ojos Café, ilovederekventuri91, Lady Liln, controlledbysoftball, SilverianRose, DaniMarie92**and** Maroseson**for your reviews :)**

**Not really sure how I feel about this one. It didn't flow like the others did. It was a lot harder to write out.**

* * *

**Well I'll Tell You My Friend One Day This World's Going To End**

Derek stood in the corner, eyes dark and jaw tightened.

He watched Lizzie dance with her "perfect" boyfriend. Why couldn't she see what every one else could? Sure Chad had the looks, the charm and everything Lizzie wanted. If you leave out he thought he owned her.

Sam came up and put a hand on Derek's shoulder, "Derek, what's up with you?"

Derek nodded towards the dance floor.

Sam glanced over briefly and shook his head, "She still hasn't broken up with him?"

"No" Derek growled.

"Why not?"

"Hell if I know!"

Derek sighed, "I don't know what's going on in her head. I tried talking to her a few days ago."

"And?"

Derek gave Sam a "Are you stupid?" look, "What do you think?"

"What are you going to do?"

"She wants her "perfect prom" with her "perfect boyfriend" Derek sneered, "You really think I'm going to mess that up?"

Sam sighed and leaned against the wall next to Derek, "I see what you mean. So why exactly did you rope me into chaperoning this place?"

Derek's body tightened as Chad pulled Lizzie back to him when she tried to leave, "That son-"

Sam jumped in front of him, "Ah, that's why."

He looked over his shoulder, "Look, she's fine. She's laughing see?"

Derek scowled and looked away.

"Nothing to worry about."

Sam's wife Julie came up to them and slipped an arm around Sam's waist, "Come dance with me?"

"You gonna be okay dude?"

Derek nodded, "Fine."

Sam took Julie's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Pulling his cell phone out, Derek tried calling Casey again. She was in a dance compaction that was traveling the world, and had been gone for the past 6 months. Derek wanted to tell her what was going on with her sister, but he knew she would freak out and try to rush home. He thought he could handle it, he thought he could get her to see what everyone saw.

He was wrong.

He looked up just in time to see Chad practically dragging Lizzie out of the room.

And she wasn't laughing.

Derek dropped his phone and took after them, nearly running Sam and Julie over as he past.

"Derek?" Sam called as Derek ran out.

"Stay here" Sam whispered to his wife before running after Derek.

* * *

" Chad this isn't funny." Lizzie whimpered as he pulled her out the front door. 

"Stop your worrying. It'll be fine."

Lizzie tried to pull free, "You're hurting me!"

Chad jerked her to him roughly and slapped her across the face, "I haven't even started" he sneered.

Tears filled Lizzie's eyes as she put a hand to her face.

"_He promised_"

He started for the track field and Lizzie's eyes widened.

"_No_"

"Derek was right about you" she whispered.

Chad laughed and shoved her to the ground, "Yeah pretty much."

Lizzie opened her mouth to scream but Chad shoved his hand over to mouth and leaned down to her ear, "Scream and you're dead."

"Why are you doing this?" Lizzie cried.

"Because I can."

"HEY!"

Chad turned and was met with a fist to the face.

"Keep your hands off my sister!"

* * *

Derek bolted out the door and looked around, "Where the hell are they?" 

Sam appeared next to them, "Where'd they go?"

"I don't…." Derek's eyes lit up "Track field."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

They both took off running.

"There!" Sam pointed in front of him.

Derek felt his blood boil as he saw Chad shove Lizzie to the ground.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Sam winced at the tone of his voice, knowing he was completely serious.

They both stopped a few yards away and quietly walked up behind Chad. Derek saw Chad reach for the front of Lizzie's dress.

"HEY!"

Chad turned and Derek punched him right in the jaw, "Keep your hands off my sister!"

Chad flew backwards but quickly got up, feeling his jaw, "You're gonna have to do better then that Venturi."

Derek kept his eyes on Chad as he knelt next to Lizzie, "Are you okay kid?"

"Yes" Lizzie whispered.

"Good."

Sam took off his jacket and wrapped it around the young girls shoulder, "Take her back Sam."

"But Derek-"

"NOW!"

Sam helped Lizzie to her feet and she grabbed Derek's hand, "Derek I am so-"

"Later Lizzie. Right now, I have something to take care of."

Chad cracked his knuckles, "Bring it on hockey boy."

Derek inwardly rolled his eyes, "_What is it with McDonald woman and football guys_?"

Lizzie followed Sam back to the school while Derek and Chad started circling each other.

"Lizzie's not here to save your sorry ass anymore" Derek sneered, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

The rushed at each other and Derek ducked as Chad swung at his face, but missed the punch to his ribs. Spinning back around he got Chad on the eye then duck under and gave a swift kick to the back.

Chad stumbled then turned and face Derek again, "Where the hell did you learn to fight?"

Derek shrugged, "Well when one your baby sister's is a black belt, you pick up a few things."

"So testy over one girl. From what I hear, you went too different."

Derek glared, "I was nothing like you are. Does it make you feel like a man? Hitting a girl?"

Chad smirked, "I get it now."

"What? That I'm about to rearrange your face?"

"I could never figure out what your problem with me was Venturi"

"How about the fact you tried to rape my sister?" Derek snarled.

"You were jealous"

Derek's jaw dropped, "What the…where the hell did you get an idea like that? That's my baby sister you freak!"

"Well you did screw the older one….so why stop there?"

Chad started laughing and Derek's eyes went cold.

"You're _really_, going to wish you hadn't said that."

* * *

Lizzie paced the floor of the principle's office. As soon as they and Sam had gotten back, the went straight to the principle and told him what had happened. Moments later they were in the office and he was on the phone with the police. 

"What if he's hurt?"

Julie frowned at her, "Are you serious still worried about that jerk?"

Lizzie's eyes widened, "No! Of course not. I was talking about Derek"

She looked back and forth between Sam and Julie, "How could you think that?"

"Well I-" Sam started but Julie cut him off.

"It's rather easy actually. Derek has been telling you for the past 4 months that guy was jerk. But you refused to listen. Until he almost rapes you of course"

Lizzie flinched and Sam tried to cut in, "Julie, honey-"

"No Sam. She needs to hear this. Right now, Derek could be seriously hurt! And all because you wouldn't listen."

Lizzie covered her face and started sobbing. Julie sighed and put her arms around her, "Liz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you needed to hear that."

"Oh I know" she whispered. "I can't believe how stupid I've been."

Flashing lights ran by the window, "Looks like they're here." Sam opened the door, "Let's go."

Julie and Lizzie followed Sam outside where they were greeted with the principle and two officers, "We found two young men in the field" the first officer stated.

"One was getting the hell beat out of him."

Lizzie gasped, "It wasn't Derek was it?"

The second officer pointed to the patrol car, "Go see for your self. We've got the other one in handcuffs. The ambulance should be here soon."

Lizzie held Julie's hand tightly as she walked down to the car. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and sighed in relief to see Chad passed out on the back seat.

"It's not Derek!" she called up to Sam.

Sam nodded and turned to the officer explaining what need to be done with Chad.

Lizzie looked around, "Where's Derek?"

Julie pointed behind her, "There he is?"

Lizzie spun around to see two officers bringing Derek towards the school, in handcuffs.

"That's Derek!" Lizzie cried. She hurried up to the officers talking to Sam, "Please tell them to take him out of handcuffs. He saved me."

The second officer eyed her a moment before pulling out his walkie-talkie. Lizzie didn't wait to hear him talk; she took off running towards Derek.

"Derek!"

The officers got the handcuffs off just before Lizzie reached them and she threw herself into Derek's arms.

"Derek I am so sorry!" she sobbed.

Derek kissed the top of her head, "You're safe now. That's all that matters."

Lizzie pulled back, "You are the best brother I could ever ask for."

Derek smirked, "What about Edwin?"

Lizzie gently touched Derek's left eye, "Edwin may be my best friend, but he wouldn't get a black eye for me."

Derek smiled and pulled her to him, "Let's go home kid."

* * *

Finally after all the questions were answered and Chad was taken to the hospital in handcuffs, Derek called George and Nora to tell them Lizzie was spending the night at his place. 

They drove in silence until Lizzie finally flipped the radio on.

**_ Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._**

**_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._**

**_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._**

**_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._**

**_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture_**

**_ Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._**

**_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._**

**_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
Its coming round again._**

**_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has._**

**_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._**

**_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._**

Derek reached over and turned it back off when he saw Lizzie had tears running down her face.

"Liz..."

"How could I have been so stupid?" she whispered.

"That doesn't matter now"

"Donesn't it?"

Derek smiled, "Nope. Just like in the song Lizzie. "Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end." Tonight it ended."

Lizzie bit her lip then smiled, "Thank you Derek."

Derek just nodded and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

After he parked, Derek tossed the keys to Lizzie, "Unlock the house. I gotta check the mail." 

A few minutes later Derek found Lizzie flopped down on the couch, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's up kid?"

"Why didn't you tell Mom and Dad?"

Derek smiled, "I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

Lizzie smiled back, "Thank you Derek."

Derek dropped down next to her and handed the remote, "I think I've had enough mushy stuff for one day too"

Lizzie giggled.

"Find a hockey game."

* * *

"Good morning!" 

Derek groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes, "It's too bright to be morning" he grumbled.

"You do realize that's an oxy moron right?"

"Again with calling me-"

Derek's eyes shot open to see Casey standing in front of him with a smile.

"Hey" she said softly.

Derek jumped out of his seat and tackled her, "You're home!"

Casey laughed as he spun her around, "Miss me?"

"Could you two keep it down?"

Derek looked over to see Lizzie slowly opening her eyes, "Why are you-Casey!" she exclaimed and leaped up, "You're home."

Casey detangled herself from Derek's arms and hugged her sister, "Yes. But I must say coming home to see my sister and my husband sleeping on the couch together wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Derek and Lizzie sputtered, "No! It's not-"

"Casey, you know that I would _never_"

Casey cut them off with a laugh, "Relax you guys."

Her eyes softened, "Sam got a hold of me, and told me everything."

She brushed hair out of Lizzie's face, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am now. Thanks to Derek"

Lizzie smiled proudly at him, "For once I'm thankful for an older protective brother."

Casey lifted Derek's chin, "Did you put anything on that?" she asked looking at his eye.

"No"

Casey smacked him across the arm, "Idoit!"

Derek just grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Lizzie smiled as she watched them. Realizing she didn't want the most successful, the cutest or the sweetest. She wanted just what her sister had been able to find. Someone like Derek. And she hoped that one day, she could find him too.

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review.**


	10. Aliens

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Hope you like them!**

**This one is pretty short.**

**In response to some reviews. I am a Dasey shipper all the way. True-blue to the end. Don't worry lol. But with these 30 different ideas, I wanted to try out a bunch of different ones. Another thing is, I'm not much for Lizwin. I have nothing against it, but I'm not that favorable to it. So most of my stories will be a Lizzie/Edwin relationship. Unless I say otherwise. :D So being the classic hopeless romantic I am I'll write Dasey stories 99 percent of the time.**

**I also wanna say sorry for all the "death" fiction I've been writing. I've been pretty depressed lately and my feeling usually come out in my work, for that I'm sorry. I'll try to be not so...uh "deathy" I guess. **

**I hope you're enjoying these so far. I am having a fun time writing them and I love getting all of your reviews :D **

**Thanks to **SilverianRose, Lady Liln, ilovederekventuri91,fanficrulez, Maroseson** and**Chica De Los Ojos Café **for your reviews :)**

* * *

**Aliens**

Edwin looked over at his step-sister and his eyes widened in shock, "Are you crying?!" he whispered sharply.

Lizzie sent him a glare, "My sister is getting married. Of course I'm crying!"

Edwin rolled his eyes and continued to lead her down the aisle.

"Women" he muttered before taking his place next to Derek, who looked gave him a nervous smile.

"Relax dude" Edwin mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, "She's marrying you. Nothing to it."

Derek chuckled softly, "There was a _lot_ "to it" to just get to this point Ed. I just-"

Edwin put on a hand his shoulder, "No worries."

Derek started to answer but his mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widened, "My god" he breathed.

Casey was breathtaking.

Edwin laughed softly and shook his head, "See? No worries?"

* * *

After the wedding, everyone went outside for the reception. Casey and Derek had just cut the cake and were now in the middle of a food fight. 

Edwin and Lizzie stood and watched with smiles, while the rest of the guests looked on in shock.

"Guess they've never seen those two "together" before, have they?" Lizzie commented before taking a drink of her punch.

"Nope."

Emily came up with a laugh, "Some things never change huh?"

"Nope."

**Emily looked back and forth between her neighbors as they went at it, right in the middle of the cafeteria. **

**It was insane; words and food flying back and forth. Nobody was sure what was going on, but no one was going to miss the argument between the hockey star, school God and playboy extraordinaire and his step-sister the uptight classy grade grubber. **

**It wasn't the first fight they'd all seen, and it most certainly won't be the last. **

**There was never a dull moment. **

**Emily rolled her eyes. It was just too funny how they acted. They were finally seniors and still fighting like always. The whole senior year had a secret bet about when the two of them would realize what everyone else saw. **

**Derek and Casey were meant for each other. **

Edwin rooted for his brother when he finally caught Casey up bridal style and spun her around.

Emily gave Lizzie a hug before going over to talk to Casey.

Edwin swung an arm around Lizzie and grinned, "Well I finally figured it out"

Lizzie looked at him with raise eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?"

"Casey and Derek. I was trying to figure out who those two could _ever_ like each other. Let alone fall in love and get married."

"And?"

"Aliens"

"WHAT?"

Edwin looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding "Yep. They must have kidnapped them and did weird experiments on them. It all makes sense!"

Lizzie stared at him before shaking her head and walking away "Men" she muttered.

Edwin ran after her, "What?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was short and really weird…but honestly, with a titled like "Aliens" how can it NOT be weird? Right:D**

**Please review **


	11. Favorite Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Hope you like them!**

**The song for the chapter is:**_ It's The Way You Make Me Feel_** by _STEPS_ **

* * *

**Favorite Things  
**

"This is all your fault you know."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Really? I had _no_ idea you thought that."

Casey stopped her pacing to glare at him "Now is really not the time to be sarcastic Derek!"

"In that case, wake me when her royal highness has decreed it okay."

"De-rek!"

Derek pushed himself up onto his elbows, "Look Casey, you can whine and complain all you want. But we're not going _anywhere_."

"Well if you had filled up with gas when I told you to."

Derek slid off the hood of his gas and walked closer to her, "Casey I _swear_ if you open your mouth one more time to blame me. I will shut it myself."

Casey crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Somehow I doubt that."

"Try me" Derek sneered before turning back to the car.

Casey made a face at his back then continued her pacing. 5 minutes past before she groaned loudly, "I can't believe you didn't fill up on gas!"

The words were hardly out of her mouth before Derek grabbed her by the waist and smashed his lips against hers. Casey's eyes widened in surprise and she grabbed Derek's arms for support. A few minutes later Derek stepped back, and smirked on his face, "Told ya" he whispered and hopped back on the hood of the car.

Casey stared at him and opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it again and started pacing again.

* * *

Nightfall came and kicked the front tire, "I can't believe there hasn't been a _single_ car on the freakin' road all day." 

Derek opened one eye and turned his head to look at her, "Casey. Sit down before you hurt yourself."

Casey spun on him, "Don't you tell me what to do. If it wasn't for you. We wouldn't be in this mess!"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "You really want to get into that again?"

Casey's face turned red and she looked away, "Whatever."

Taking a blanket out of the car Casey laid it out on the ground then sat down, leaning back against the car.

Another hour past before Casey looked up, "How well do you know me?"

"W_hat_?"

Derek's head appeared over the side of the car, "What kind of question is that?"

Casey shrugged, "I dunno. I just….we spend so much time trying to annoy each other, I was thinking that nobody can know us….better then each other. Right?"

Derek frowned, "I guess."

"Okay then. What's my favorite color?"

"Pink. Are you serious about doing this?"

"It's better then waiting for the grass to grow!"

Derek nodded, "True. Okay my favorite color."

"Green. Favorite food"

Derek made a face "Tofu. Mine?"

"Anything greasy. But Pizza is the top."

"Actor and actress?"

"You like Jet Li and Angelina Jolie."

Derek groaned softly, "God that woman is hot."

"Ew! Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Ugh. Whatever. My favorite?"

"Toss up between Hugh Grant and Brad Pitt."

Casey laughed, "I didn't think you knew that."

"Hey. Not done here."

"Sorry."

"Sandra Bullock."

Casey looked up, "Correct."

Derek smirked, "Of course it is. I am Derek Venturi. I am always right."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Next question….ummm…favorite song."

* * *

They continued for several hours, and somehow in that time Casey ended up on the hood with Derek, their knees slightly touching and laugher filling the sky around them.

Derek held his sides as Casey went off about his favorite prank. Stealing her clothes.

"It was such a classic!" he gasped out.

A smile tugged at the corner of Casey's mouth, "Well at the time it wasn't so funny."

Derek sent her a look and Casey giggled, "But looking back yeah it was funny."

"Okay, okay." Derek held his hand up, "I've got one. Favorite kiss?"

Casey cleared her throat and looked away, "Ummm…I'd have to say Emily."

"Why's that?"

"Because that's the one that pissed me off the most."

Derek laughed, "Good guess."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"For you, I'd say Noel."

Casey's eyes shot open, "Noel?!"

"Isn't he the one that gave you the romantic, blah blah blah kiss under the mistletoe last year?"

"Yeah" Casey smiled with a weird look on her face, "I didn't expect you to remember that."

Derek shrugged, "Guess you were right."

"Hmm?"

"Who else knows us better then each other?"

Casey nodded slowly, "Yeah. I guess so."

They stared up at the stars for a while, laying side by side.

"Why did you kiss me?" Casey asked suddenly

Derek glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "What?"

"You heard me."

"I…." Derek sighed.

"I don't know."

He propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over her, "Why didn't you yell at me for it?"

Casey bit her lip, "I guess…I was so surprised."

Derek chuckled, "You being surprised has never stopped you from biting my head off before."

"Example?"

"There was the time I put the gummy worm in your sandwich. I changed your 16th birthday party. I-"

"Are you saying you wanted me to yell at you?"

"No. I'm just wondering why, that's all."

Casey looked away "Well I don't know either."

Derek slowly reached out and tilted her head back towards him, "Casey"

Casey's felt her stomach flip-flop and her heart speed up. She'd looked into Derek's eyes lots of times before. But right now, the look in his eyes; sent shivers down her back

"Derek" she breathed out before he slowly covered her lips with his.

It took only seconds before Casey tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him closer. It was the rain drops on their faces moments later that made them pull apart. Sliding off the hood, Casey grabbed the blanket and they quickly climbed into the backseat.

"Try again"

Casey raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"My favorite kiss was they only one you got wrong. Guess again."

A smile slowly made it's way across Casey as they leaned towards each other, "Same goes for you."

* * *

**A/N: Ummm...4 in the morning...and just had a fight with my ex...sighs gotta love it :D**

**Please review **


	12. 50 States

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Hope you like them!**

"Talking"

**Flashback**

**Song **

**The song for the chapter is:**_ Life Goes On _**by _LeAnn Rimes_ **

* * *

**50 States**

Pulling to a stop, I put my car into park and got out. Grabbing my purse, I hurried into the dinner, pulling my jacket closer around me as the rain poured down. I shook my hair out and looked around. It was almost 2 in the morning, so it wasn't surprising to see the dinner nearly empty, save for a trucker or two.

Sliding into a booth I took off my jacket and set it on the seat next to me.

"Coffee honey?"

I looked up and smiled, "That would be wonderful thank you."

The waitress filled the cup to the top then took out a menu, "Here you go honey. My name is Helen and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

I glanced over the menu before quickly deciding what I wanted. Setting the menu on the table I folded my arms and set my head on them on the table.

It had been a long night.

"You ready?"

Jerking my head up, I nearly knocked my cup of coffee over and my face flushed with embarrassment, "Sorry."

Helen waved her hand and smiled, "Don't worry about. You know what you want?"

"Just pancakes and some bacon. Thank you."

Helen gave me a quick smile before going back towards the kitchen.

Looking out the window, I watched the rain slowly run down the glass. It reminded me of my heart not too long ago.

"Here you go"

Startled, I jumped and this time knocked my cup over, spilling the coffee all over the table.

"Oh my…I am so sorry!" I cried.

Helen just laughed, "No harm, no foul."

She pulled out a towel and mopped it up, "You sure are jumpy. What's a pretty thing like you doing out on the road this late?"

"It's a long story."

Sliding the plate over to me, Helen sat down on the other side of the table, "I've got all night."

I studied her a moment before shrugging, "I've got family. Over in Olympia. My parents thought it would be a good experience for me."

"Traveling all by yourself?"

I smiled proudly, "I'm trying to get to all 50 states before summer's end."

Helen raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Where you from honey?"

" Toronto, Canada."

"That's quite a trip."

I nodded and took a bite of my food. I was starving. As I chewed I looked everywhere but the waitress.

"What's his name?"

I choked, "Excuse me?"

"The boy you left home because of."

I felt my face heat up, "That obvious?"

"Only to an old woman" Helen said with a smile.

After a few minutes I sighed, "His name is Derek Venturi."

"Sounds cute."

"Very" I said with a giggle.

"He's the school's hockey captain…and…I completely fell in love with him."

"So why'd you leave?"

I laughed softly, "He's in love with his step-sister."

"He's what?"

"You wouldn't know it at first" I said shaking my head.

"But the more you're around them, the more you can see it. They claim to dislike each other, but they always _talk_ about each other. I should have seen it from the start."

I sighed, "Or maybe I did. And I just ignored it. I mean it was me, Kendra Banks and Derek Venturi. We were supposed to be together."

Taking a slip from my coffee I shrugged, "But I guess we weren't _meant_ to be."

Helen frowned, "What happened?"

"Derek and I dated for a few months. We had ups and downs, like most couples. But I thought we had something good. But then…."

I pushed my food around my plate, "It was just after Valentine's Day. We were supposed to go out. I went to his house to meet him after school. I walked in and was surprised to see Derek wasn't in his favorite chair. So I went looking for him."

Wiping a tear from my face I smiled sadly, "I almost wish I hadn't."

Helen gently took my hand and squeezed it gently.

****

* * *

**_Kendra started for the kitchen, calling Derek's name, but stopped when she heard yelling coming from upstairs. Rolling her eyes, she turned and headed up the stairs. Nearing Derek's room she could hear Derek and Casey yelling at each other._**

"**_Why are you fighting this?"_**

"**_Because it's not right!"_**

**_Curious to know what was going on, she stuck her head in. Derek and Casey were standing by Derek's bed, both too wrapped up in their argument to notice her._**

**_Kendra opened her mouth to interrupted when Derek grabbed Casey by her upper arm and pulled her flush against his body. Casey and Kendra gasped at the same time._**

"**_Derek, don't do this" Casey whispered._**

"**_Do what?" Derek's voice turned soft, and he ran a hand up Casey's arm up to her face. Holding her gently he leaned his forehead against hers, "Do what I've been dying to do for months? Let you know what I feel?"_**

**_Kendra felt tears build up in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand._**

**_Casey put both hands on Derek's chest and feebly tried to push him away, "Derek we can't-"_**

**_She was cut off as Derek pressed his lips to hers. Kendra watched in horror as Casey's arms slowly wrapped around Derek's neck and he pulled her closer, one hand on the small of her back and one of the back of her head._**

**_It was the small moan and whisperer of Casey's name that sent Kendra flying down the stairs and out the door._**

**_Derek had never spoken to her like that._**

**_Derek had never said her name like that._**

**_And Derek had never kissed her like that._**

* * *

Helen handed me a napkin and I wiped my eyes.

"Did you ever confront him about it?"

"No. That night he called and broke up with me; then avoided me for weeks."

"What a jerk."

Kendra laughed, "Yes he is. He avoided me because he didn't want to deal with "break-up" tears."

Helen shook her head, "I never. So did they end up together?"

"Actually no. I guess Casey was too afraid of what everyone would think of them. She got together with a guy on the football team."

"How did Derek take that?"

I bit my lip, "Badly….he acted like it was nothing. But I could see it really bothered him. It's funny. I could see he had feelings for Casey but I chose to ignore _that_. Anyways, last I heard, he's been going after whatever girl he can find, to annoy Casey."

Helen rolled her eyes, "Men."

I nodded, "I quite agree."

Helen got up to get the coffee pot then as she sat down asked, "I want to know, how you handled the break up. In front of Derek. Did you ever have your "break-up" talk?"

I nodded, "Yes. In fact we did. I had been calling him all day. But he had his younger brother Edwin giving me lame excuses. Finally sometime in the afternoon I called and Edwin told me to come over."

I started to laugh, "It was actually pretty funny. Someone the kids had gotten Derek tied to his chair and he couldn't do anything about it. Which worked out perfect for me."

Helen grinned, "Did you let him have it?"

"No…actually I didn't. We talked and he explained why he'd been avoiding me. He never mentioned what happened with Casey. Not that I'm surprised. And I…I just acted like it was all okay. Like I understood why and that it didn't…." I choked back some tears, "that it didn't hurt me. That it was for the best."

Taking a shaking breath, I took another bit of my almost cold pancake and shrugged, "There was so much that I wanted to say. But I just couldn't. What _could_ I say? Nothing would change. Now that everything was clear…I knew I was just kidding myself to think Derek would feel the same about me."

I finished my coffee and forced a smile, "So now, I'm going to find my own way. Life goes on."

I started to get my wallet out but Helen stopped me, "It's on the house."

"Don't be silly I-"

Helen took my hands, "Kendra. My treat."

I smiled and nodded slowly, "Thank you."

I got up; put my coat on and said goodbye. Getting into my car and flipped on the radio.

**Oh life goes on  
And it's only gonna make me strong  
It's a fact, once you get on board  
Say good-bye cause you can't go back  
Oh it's a fight, and I really wanna get it right  
Where I'm at, is my life before me  
And this feelin' that I can go back  
Life goes on **

Laughing softly to myself I pulled out of the parking lot and continued on my journey.

* * *

**A/N: This was a 2 in the morning and no sleep creation. I just had surgery on Thrusday...and I'm outta painkillers. Not fun lol  
**

**Please review **


	13. By George, I Think He's Got It!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

** A/N: Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Hope you like them!**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Guy singing**

_Girl singing _**  
**

**The song for the chapter is: **_Butterflies_ by** Karl Wolf** and** Ève**

* * *

By George, I Think He's Got It!

Derek wandered aimlessly through the crowded fair grounds. It was the last day of the carnival and he had managed to weasel his way out of going with his family. Now he was walking with Ralph and Sam headed for food.

"Dude!"

Derek jerked out of his thoughts and looked up from the ground, to see he was face to face with a telephone pole. Spinning on his heels he turned around and chuckled softly, "So uh-"

Sam rolled his eyes and put a hand on Derek's arm, "Derek, what is up with you? You're not still hung up on Amy are you?"

Derek scoffed, "What? Pshhh! No. I was going to break up with her, remember?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sam, it's been 6 months. I'm sure."

"Sally?" Ralph piped up while moving his head and hands to the tune in his head.

Derek sent him a glare and sneered, "No. Not Sally."

Sam suddenly grinned, "Ohhh. _Her_."

Derek raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"That mystery girl you've been pining over."

"For the past…6 months or so." Ralph added

Derek threw up his hands, "God no! No Amy, no Sally._ No girl_."

He tapped the side of his head, "Nothing up here."

"You can say that again."

Derek shrugged his hand out of Sam's grasp and started walking again, "How about we just find food? Okay?"

Sam and Ralph exchanged looks before shrugging and following him.

As he walked in front of them Derek bit his lip. He couldn't believe he was letting himself lose it in front of everyone.

So what if there was a girl on his mind? He'd never tell anyone who it was; especially them. Standing in line, Derek glanced at his friends out of the corner of his eye. How would they react if they knew the truth? Sighing deeply, Derek pulled his wallet out of his pocket. How would they react if they knew he was falling in love with his step-sister?

* * *

"Emily I can't do this!" 

Emily looked up from her book and smiled, "Yes you can Casey. You've practiced the routine a hundred times."

"Thousands" Lizzie added.

"Millions!" Marti exclaimed and Casey laughed.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But that's not…what I mean."

Sitting on the bench she leaned forward and put her face in her hands, "This is just…very different from what I'm used to doing."

"Different isn't always bad Case."

Emily sat her book down and put an arm around her best friend's shoulders, "You've come a long way since you broke up with Max. It's time to do this."

Casey bit her lip and looked from her sisters to her friend, "Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yes!" All three chorused.

Casey fidgeted with the hem of her skirt before nodded, "Okay. You're right."

She smiled brightly at Lizzie and Marti, "Why don't you go and find Mom and George?"

Marti started to protest but Lizzie grabbed her hand and dragged her out, "Come on Marti. I bet I can find them before you."

As soon as the younger girls left Casey jumped up and started pacing.

"I can't do this."

"This is about that guy isn't?"

Casey laughed nervously, "There's no guy Emily. What are you talking about?"

Emily raised her eyebrows and Casey groaned, "Okay maybe there is. But this has nothing to do with him."

Emily continued to stare at her and Casey threw up her hands, "Okay this has _everything_ to do with him. But that's…that's not the point."

"Casey! How do you even know he'll be here?"

Casey stopped pacing and sighed, "Oh believe me Em. He's here."

"Did you see him?"

"Maybe."

Emily jumped up, "Casey! You were supposed to tell me. I want to see who this guy is!"

Casey shook her head, "No, no. Not really."

Emily crossed her arms, "Do I know him?"

"Umm..maybe?"

"That's a yes. Does he go to our school?"

Casey looked down at her watch, "Oh look at the time. Time to get on stage."

Casey grabbed her mask off the bench and ran out of the room with Emily calling after her.

Putting her mask over her face Casey hurried up to the stage.

"_I can't tell you who it is Emily. Because you'll freaked out just like I did when I realized it_."

Noel greeted her with a smile, "You ready?

"Next up, we have a couple performing to the song "Butterflies."

"I think so."

The music started and Casey stepped out on the stage, a smile on her face.

"_How can I explain that I'm falling in love with my step-brother?_"

* * *

After paying for their food the three boys looked for a place to sit. Ralph pointed to a stage, "What about over there?" 

Sam and Derek turned to look, "What is it?"

"Some chick dancing."

Sam shrugged, "I'm down for that."

Derek smirked, "Lead the way."

"_I could use something to get Casey off my mind_."

They made their way through the crowd and sat down near the back. As soon as they sat down the girl finished her dance and got off the stage.

Ralph grumbled in disappointment as everyone around them clapped loudly. A man jumped up on the stage and introduced the next act. When a man started sing with a banjo Derek dropped his head to the table and tuned him. He was vaguely aware of Sam and Ralph arguing next to him about what they wanted to do next. He heard another song start and Sam started shaking his arm, "Derek, check it out."

Derek lifted his head, and his jaw dropped.

On stage was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her dress was a sapphire blue that clung to her body in the right places. She had a mask over the upper part of her face, but once Derek looked into her eyes, he couldn't look away.

"She's hot!" Ralph exclaimed.

Derek just nodded dumbly.

The girl moved gracefully and seductively. She was dancing and singing with a guy on the stage and Derek found him wishing he was the guy.

"She looks familiar" Sam commented.

Derek didn't look away as he nodded, "Yeah she does"

Ralph shrugged, "But I don't recognize her."

The couple finished the song and the crowd clapped wildly.

"Who could forget eyes like that?" Derek breathed.

Sam and Ralph's eyebrows shot up, "Uh, dude. You feeling okay?"

Derek stood, "I'll be back."

He took off towards the back of the stages, leaving Sam and Ralph staring at his back.

* * *

Casey waited on the side of the stage as Noel started to sing. 

**The Dame's Like a Butterfly  
Movin' from side to side  
Shakin' that thing in front of my eyes  
How about a little taste, would you mind?  
**

Casey started to move across the stage, her skirt whirling around her ankles.

**Ever had someone, that caught your eye  
You get all messed up  
Everything is a high  
I try and run  
But can't get away  
I made her the Sun  
That shines over me**

Casey gave Noel a smile and put her hands to her heart as she sang.

_Il me fait vibrer comme  
personne d'autre  
et, je n'y peux rien,  
ce n'est pas ma faute  
_

Casey looked out at the audience and for a second her heart skipped a beat.

**She gives me butterflies  
The sweetest feelin' I've ever known**  
_Il est, il coupe mon souffle  
Il dérègle mon existance_

Derek had locked eyes with her and the look he was giving her left her breathless.

**It's in my mind  
And flows right down to my toes  
**_Sans lui j'étouffe  
He gives me butterflies_  
**The Dame's Like a Butterfly  
Movin' from side to side  
Shakin' that thing in front of my eyes  
How about a little taste, would you mind?**

Noel took Casey hand and they danced across the stage. The whole time she sang he gave her a strange look.

_J'essais de fuir  
Je suis tourmentée  
Ma tête tourne  
Toute la journée  
Mais si on s'aime  
À l'infini  
On sera ensemble  
Si c'est écrit_

As they danced Casey felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach. Making the song even more real to her then before.

**The Dame's Like a Butterfly  
Movin' from side to side  
Shakin' that thing in front of my eyes  
How about a little taste, would you mind?**

Casey kept her eyes on Derek for the rest of the song. Even if she'd never be able to tell him in person what he did to her. She could tell him through the song.

**You mean so much to me  
You make me weak**  
_Tu me fais trembler  
Quand tu est près de moi  
_**You mesmerize me way down deep**  
_Et, je n'y peux rien  
Ce n'est pas ma faute_

Noel spun Casey back into his arms and dipped her.

_Sans lui j'étouffe, he gives me butterflies._

Noel set Casey back on her feet and took her hand as they bowed to the audience. Everyone was clapping loudly and Casey saw Lizzie whistle as the rest of her family waved. Out of the corner of her eye, Casey saw Derek get up and start for the stage.

Sighing softly she waved once again before heading off stages. Casey took Noel's hand as he helped her off the stage. Her heart was racing and she couldn't stop smiling.

"That was amazing!" she cried.

Noel grinned, "I told you could do it."

Casey gave him a quick hug then stepped back with a laugh, "Thank you. This time you're the one that gave me the push I needed."

Noel folded his arms, "So what are you going to do about your problem?

Casey frowned, "What problem?"

Noel laughed, "Don't tell me your still in denial."

Casey took off her mask, "What are you talking about?"

Noel's eyes flickered behind her for a second before he grinned, "The fact that you're in love with Derek Venturi."

* * *

Derek leaned against a tree and waited for the girl to come off stages. She was the first girl to catch his attention since he realized his feelings for Casey. And he wanted to know who she was. Maybe she was just what he needed to break whatever spell Casey had put on him. 

He saw her hug her partner and step back laughing. Her back was still too him, so he couldn't see her face. Not wanting to miss his chance he started over to them.

He saw her take her mask off and put a hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about?"

He was about three feet behind the girl when he looked at the guy and recognized it was Noel. Noel saw him and grinned.

Derek's heart skipped a beat.

"_No way_."

"The fact that you're in love with Derek Venturi."

Derek's eyes widened as the girl sputtered, "How did you-I mean no! Noel, he's my step-brother."

Derek's jaw dropped as everything came flying together.

Noel stepped up to the girl and put his hands on her shoulders, "Casey. You are one of my closest friends. Do not lie to me."

"That's cheating" she muttered looking at the ground.

"Are you in love with Derek?"

Noel looked up at Derek and winked while Derek just stood there completely stunned.

The girl looked up, "Yes" she whispered.

"Sorry Casey. I can't hear you. Would you say that a little louder?" Noel teased.

The girl playfully shoved him away from her, "I am in love with Derek Venturi. My step-brother. There, you happy now?"

Noel grinned and pointed behind the girl, "Very."

* * *

"Oh God" 

Casey slowly turned around to see Derek standing right behind her. Mouth open and shock all over his face.

"Noel!" she whirled back around, "I am going to kill you!" she cried.

She started to run but Derek's hand flashed out and caught her pulling her against him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he murmured.

Casey looked away, tears in her eyes, "Somewhere I can cry alone while you think of ways to-"

She was cut off when Derek pressed his lips to hers.

First her eyes widened in shock, then she closed then and started to kiss him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Casey felt Derek smirk against her mouth as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

Derek ran his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance, which Casey gladly gave him.

They finally pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Did you really mean that?" Derek whispered.

"What?"

"What you said to Noel?"

Casey blushed and lowered her eyes, "Yes."

Derek grinned and kissed her forehead, "Good."

Casey looked up and smiled, "Why's that?"

Derek ran a hand through his hair, "I was worried that for once….I wasn't going to get what I wanted."

Casey rolled her eyes and laughed, smacking Derek's arm lightly.

"Well who says you did?"

Derek put a hand behind her head and dipped her, "I'm in love with you too Casey McDonald."

Casey smiled, "Good answer."

Derek lowered his lips to hers again kissed her deeply. Pulling Casey back up, Derek buried his hands in her hair and they were once lost in the heat of the moment.

It was the loud exclamation of "God! Get a room!" that finally broke them apart.

Breathing heavily they leaned on each other and turned to see who had interrupted them.

"Mom!" "Dad!" they exclaimed.

Lizzie smacked Edwin over the back of his head, "Pay up. I won."

"Did not!" Edwin protested.

"You said a year from now. I said 5 months."

Edwin pulled a envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to Nora, "Yeah, but Nora said 6 months."

Nora smiled as everyone's jaw dropped.

"You_ bet_ on us?" Casey cried.

Lizzie smacked Edwin again, "You didn't tell me she bet!"

Edwin winced and rubbed his head, "I was under oath not to!"

Sam and Ralph gave each high five and then each gave Emily a hug.

"What the hell is going on here?" Derek demanded.

Everyone exchanged glances but didn't say a word.

"Edwin started a pool of when you'd get together." Noel spoke up from behind them.

He came around and stood next to Nora, "Nora?"

Nora handed him half the money, "Nice doing business with you" she said with a smile.

Edwin's jaw dropped, "You cheated! You interfered!"

Nora shrugged, "I bet. Noel didn't. Noel interfered. I didn't. Not cheating."

"Well I never-"

"People!" Casey snapped, "Can we get back to the issue at hand please?"

Derek waved his hand around, "Wait. So you guys knew who my "mystery girl" was?" he pointed to Sam and Ralph.

Sam grinned, "By George I think he's got it!"

Casey looked at Emily, "Emily?"

"Sorry Case. But after listening to you and being around you for 2 years. There was no way to miss it."

"Then why didn't you say something?!" Casey cried.

Everyone laughed, and this time it was Marti who spoke up, "Like you would have believed us. Yeah right! Now enough of this. I wanna go on some rides!"

"Sure Marti" Nora and George each took her by the hand and led her away, "See you guys at home. We have things to discuss."

Edwin looked over at Lizzie, "Looks like the actions over Liz. Race you to the Carmel Corn?"

"You're on!"

Noel held his arm out to Emily, "You busy tonight?"

Emily blushed and smiled, "Not at all."

Sam and Ralph waved at Derek and followed Noel and Emily as they walked away.

Derek and Casey just stared after everyone. Still trying to figure out what just happened.

"So everyone knew?"

"Yep"

"And they're okay with it?"

"Yep."

"And our _parents_ are okay with it?"

"They _bet_ on us?"

"Yep."

Casey put a hand to her head, "I need to sit down."

Derek led her to a bench and they both sat. After a few minutes Casey looked over at him, "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

She jumped up and started pacing, "Well are we dating? What about school? What about home?"

"Casey"

"They might make us switch rooms. And you know what a pain in the neck _that _is."

"Casey"

"And then there's the fact that you're my step-brother. Who's ever heard of that?"

"Casey."

Casey whirled on him, "And you know. Technically I'm not your girlfriend. Because you can't just kiss a girl and say she's your girlfriend. You have to ask. And she has to say-"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Casey blinked, "Hmm?"

Derek laughed, "I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh"

Casey sat back down on the bench, "Yes. I will."

Derek smirked and kissed her quickly, "Now. Don't worry. Whatever happens, happens."

"Don't worry? Derek do you-"

Derek put a finger to her lips, "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

Casey blushed and put her hand on the side of his face, "Fine. The just kiss me."

* * *

**A/N: Okay…that was long…and rather random. But that's what came to me from listening to that song…over and over and over again. If this one was confusing at all...let me know :) **

**By the way, I found it on YouTube. Go check out Minie09's video Butterflies-Dasey. ****Beautiful video and it has the English translation for the French lyrics.**

**Please Review**

* * *


	14. PopUp Book

Disclaimer : I do not own Life With Derek

**A/N: Wow...I've been gone a while. Sorry about that. Lots going on...and I'm sure you dont wanna hear about it. lol :D**

**This chapter's not really my favorite...but I was drawing a blank on what to do for this prompt. So this is what I ended up with. **

**Ummm this came from a Life With Derek forum that I found. It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots****. None of these are related to each in anyway, other then they're LWD. None of them will be rated higher then T.**

**Hope you like them!**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**Flashback  
**

* * *

**Pop-Up Book**

Casey opened the door to the front door and was greeted with the sounds of yelling. She could clearly make out Derek's voice and she was surprised to hear him yelling at someone who wasn't her.  
Walking into the kitchen she found Derek and George standing at opposite sides of the kitchen, glaring daggers at each other.

"You're not getting out of this one Derek!"

"No of course not! Why would you ever let me get out of anything?"

"Derek this is serious! You hit someone! You could be in a lot of trouble!"

Casey's eyebrows shot up and she looked closely at Derek's face. He had a split lip and stitches across his right eyebrow.

"Derek's I'll do the best I can but-"

Derek suddenly stiffened and threw up his hands, "I don't want to hear it."

He turned and went to leave the room, but as he was brushing past Casey he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Too bad you can't just buy them a stupid pop-up book."

George rubbed the heels of his hands in to his eyes as Derek continued out of the room and stormed upstairs.

"George?"

George looked over at her, and shook his head, "Not now Casey."

He went down to the basement, leaving Casey all alone.

"_What is going on?_"

* * *

Gently knocking on Derek's door, Casey slowly pushed it open and stuck her head in, "Derek?"

"Whadooyouwan?" His voice was muffled by the pillow over his face.

"What's going on?"

Throwing the pillow across the room Derek turned his head to look at her, "What do you care?"

"What happened?" Casey asked again, ignoring the question.

"I got in a fight at hockey practice."

"Derek!"

"Don't even start. They're fine. I'm fine. No problem."

"Why?"

"He pissed me off."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Of course. What other reason would you need?"

"Not now Casey!" Derek snapped.

Casey took a step back, "Derek" she said softly.

"Just go."

"What did you mean by buying a stupid pop-up book."

Derek suddenly sat up, "Are you deaf woman? I said GET OUT!"

Casey jumped in fear then turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Derek threw himself back onto the bed and dug his hands into his eyes.

**"****Again. Again!"  
**

**Derek groaned softly and let his head fall back, "No more Smarti"  
**

**3 year old Marti Venturi folded her arms and stuck out her bottom lip, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease Smerek?"  
**

**Derek kept his eyes closed and shook his head, "No. I told you this was the last time…five times ago!"  
**

**"But-but-but-"  
**

**Derek cracked open one eye to see Marti's eyes filling with tears and her chin starting to trembled. Sitting up quickly Derek snatched the book back off the nightstand, "You are such a cheater"  
**

**Marti giggled in excitement and settled back in next to her brother on the bed.**

Derek shot up out of his bed, a slight sweat running down his body. Sighing deeply, he pushed himself out of his bed, opened the door and softly went into Casey room.

Kneeling on her bed, he gently shook her sleeping form.

"Casey" he whispered, "Casey wake up!"

Casey groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened when she saw a form leaning over her and she opened her mouth to scream.

Derek quickly put his hand over her mouth and growled softly, "Shut up. It's me Space Case."

Casey's eyes narrowed slightly as they adjusted to the dark. Then they widened again when she realized Derek was sitting on her bed, in the dark, wearing nothing but boxer.

Ripping his hand off her mouth she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Derek put his hand back in his lap and looked away, "I…I just…"

Casey sat up and pulled her blankets closer around her, "You what?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Derek finally spoke, but he wouldn't look at her. He kept his eyes trained on the door.

"I was 10 when the fighting started. I would lay awake at night listening to them yell at each other."

Casey leaned forward, Derek had never talked about his life when he was younger.

"They were so wrapped up in their fights, they kinda forgot about us kids. So I…I took care of us. I watched Marti, made sure she was happy. Helped Edwin with his schoolwork. Made food."

Derek turned and looked at Casey, "Surprising huh? Me, responsible."

"Yeah" Casey murmured.

"It was like that for two years. I got Edwin up, I put Marti to bed. Then right after I turned 12, my Mom finally left. I blamed my Dad at first. I was so sure it was his fault. Now…I know it was because 

of both of them."

Casey gently put a hand on Derek's arm, "Derek, not that I mind knowing more about you….but what does this have to do with a pop-up book?"

Derek smiled sadly, "It was Dad's way of making everything better. Like one stupid book would fix everything."

**Marti sat on the floor screaming her head off as Derek ran around the kitchen trying to find her favorite sippy-cup.  
**

**Edwin trudged in, a frown on his face, "Hey Derek?"  
**

**"Yeah. Hang on Marti. I can't find it."  
**

**"NOW!"  
**

**"It's about my math test."  
**

**Derek opened the cupboard above the freezer and rolled his eyes, "Found it Smart!"  
**

**He started to wash it out, "What about your math test?"  
**

**"I failed it."  
**

**Derek gave the cup to Marti who immediately lit up like a Christmas tree and snatched it out of his hands.  
**

**"You what?"  
**

**Derek wiped his hands off and leaned against the counter, "Ed. What happened?"  
**

**Edwin shrugged, "I dunno. I just…couldn't remember anything."  
**

**Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, don't worry about it. We'll figure something out."  
**

**"Okay."  
**

**"Hey kids!"  
**

**George came through the back door, his arms full of paperwork, "How was your day?"  
**

**"Good" the boys muttered while Marti leaped to her feet, "I played with Dimi. He fell in mud!"  
**

**George dropped all of his things on the counter, "That's great honey."  
**

**"Dad, did you go shopping?"  
**

**George raised his eyebrows, "Was I supposed to?"  
**

**Derek shook his head and turned away, "Mac and cheese again tonight."  
**

**Edwin groaned slightly while Marti cheered.**

"Dad just didn't get that things weren't right at home."

Derek looked up from the carpet and locked eyes with Casey, "He was never there to see it."

Casey shifted on her bed so she was now sitting side by side with Derek. Keeping her eyes connected with his. She didn't say a word, she hardly dared to breath. Derek seemed to be off in his own world and she didn't want to do anything that would bring him out of it, not until she heard the whole story.  
**  
Near the end of dinner Marti started throwing a fit and crying for her mom. Nothing Derek, Edwin or George could do would calm her down. Finally George went to his briefcase and pulled out a book.  
**

**Derek raised an eyebrow, "What is that?" he tried to speak over the screaming Marti in his arms.  
**

**"It's a present for Marti."  
**

**"What for?"  
**

**George shrugged, "Well it might help."  
**

**"You want to bribe her?"  
**

**George ignored Derek's comment and smiled at his daughter, "Marti. If you'll stop, I have a present for you."  
**

**Marti wiped at her tears, "What kind of present?" she whispered.  
**

**George brought the book out from behind his back, "It's a book."  
**

**Marti shrieked in excitement, "It's a pop-up book!"  
**

**She wiggled out of Derek's arms, snatched the book out of her father's hands and ran over to the couch.  
**

**George smiled, "See? Problem solved."  
**

**"No, not problem solved. Problem avoided. Just like everything else around here"  
**

**"Derek! What is going on with you?"  
**

**Derek stared at his father a moment before shaking his head and storming up the stairs.**

Derek suddenly jumped to his feet and started pacing, "What's how it always was with him. Instead of confronted it, he just gave it a quick fix."

Casey tilted her head, "You mean, like you do now?"

Derek stopped suddenly and turned back to her, "Yeah. Exactly like I do now. Difference, he was the parents. I was the kid. Hell I still am. I've earned that right!"

Casey stood up and place her hands on Derek's chest to calm him down, "What made you stop taking care of everything?"

**After reading to Marti for almost two hours, Derek quietly slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him. Sighing deeply he tiredly made his way to his room.  
**

**"Derek?"  
**

**Derek turned to see his father coming around the corner from the stairs, "What?"  
**

**"Marti asleep?"  
**

**Derek snorted, "Finally."  
**

**"Listen Derek, thanks for putting her to bed."  
**

**Derek shrugged, "Whatever"  
**

**He opened his door but stopped when George spoke again, "I know these past few months have been hard Derek."  
**

**"Don't"  
**

**"But we're going to get through this."  
**

**"Of course we will."  
**

**George sighed, "Derek, will you look at me please?"  
**

**Derek slowly turned, his face completely blank, "What?"  
**

**"What do you want from me Derek? I'm doing the best I can here"  
**

**"Yeah right."  
**

**"Derek!"  
**

**"If you were doing the best you could, Marti would be crying for you at night, not me! If you were doing the best you could, you would know Edwin failed his math final at school last week! If you were doing the best you could Mom wouldn't have moved out!"  
**

**"ENOUGH!"  
**

**Derek's mouth snapped shut and his chest heaved with his anger.  
**

**"This that what you really think Derek? Your mom left because I wasn't doing my best?"  
**

**Derek looked away.  
**

**"I see." George threw up his hands, "Well I'm not really sure how to fix this."  
**

**Derek narrowed his eyes, "You can't fix it Dad. I'm not Marti, I can't be bought off with a stupid pop-up book."  
**

**Before George could say a word Derek ran into his room and slammed the door behind him, quickly locking it to keep his father from following him.  
**

**He listened for George's footsteps to fade away before he let his head fall back against door. Again. Again. And again.  
**

**His dad was right.  
**

**Enough.  
**

**Tears burned his eyes and slid down his checks.  
**

**Tonight was the last night.  
**

**The last night he cried.  
**

**The last night he let everyone walk all over him.  
**

**The last night he was put last.  
**

**The last night he cared.**

Casey suddenly threw her arms around Derek's neck and held his close.

Derek's stiffened, "What are you doing?"

"You're like this because of a stupid pop-up book?"

Derek slowly brought his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"I…." he didn't know what to say.

They stood like for several minute before Casey finally pulled back enough to look Derek in the eye, her arms still around his neck, "Stay with me tonight?" she whispered.

Derek stared at her in shock. This wasn't what he was expecting. A lecture, some yelling. A reason to fight with her. But not…acceptance.

"Casey…."

She put a finger to his lips, "Tonight sleep. Tomorrow we're talking."

Derek nodded slowly and Casey led him to her bed.

They slid under the covers and Casey held onto Derek tightly.

She gentle stroked his hair as his breathing deepened and he slipped off into sleep.

As she settled down she smiled to herself.

She knew they would never talk about it.

He would be gone in the morning.

But tonight was the first night. 

The first night she had hugged him

The first night he had told anyone what he felt.

The first night both their guards had been down.

The first night he knew she really cared.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...I'm really not liking that ending much...but shrugs oh well...and yeah I know they're pretty OOC...but again oh well. lol...Please Review**


End file.
